


Defrosting Killer Frost

by MTL17



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Earth 1 Caitlin Show becomes Killer Frost it's up to Iris West to give her hope. To prove to her that she can be more than a monster. That she can be a hero. And that someone could love her.</p><p>This story contains spoilers for Episode 14 of Season 2 of The Flash, but takes place sometime after and deviates from Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Iris West did her best not to react to her friend's 'new look', but it wasn't easy. Gone was the brunette hair and brown eyes, replaced by bright white hair and pale blue eyes, and while Caitlin Snow had always been pale her skin was now as wide as, well, snow. Of course what was most distracting was those dark blue and apparently deadly lips, and it definitely wasn't normal to stare at a friend’s lips. Not that there was anything normal about this situation.

Plastering on a smile Iris called out, "Hey."

Briefly looking up from her work Caitlin smiled softly and replied, "Hey."

Holding out one of the cups in her hand Iris said, "I brought you coffee."

The smile faded from Caitlin's face and after a brief pause she gave Iris an apologetic look, "I can't drink that."

"Oh." Iris murmured, frowning slightly as she asked, "Is it because-"

"I'm a freak?" Caitlin offered, "Yeah."

"You're not a freak." Iris said softly, "And, and that was a stupid question to asked. I just-"

"It's fine." Caitlin said dismissively, then after a pause added, "It's sweet of you to think of me, but this... new body of mine doesn't react well to hot things. And I need a straw to drink anything, otherwise it freezes pretty much the second it touches my lips."

"Wow." Iris murmured, and then when Caitlin gave her a look she said, "I'm sorry, I get why that would be a pain, I really do, but you've got to admit it's kind of cool. No pun intended."

Caitlin's eyes narrowed and she spat, "I'm a Killer. Just like the other me."

Iris frowned, "No you're not."

"Yes I am!" Caitlin exclaimed, standing up from her work and voice becoming echoey, "She said I would end up like her, that it was my destiny to become her, and she was right. I'm Killer Frost now, and until I cure myself it's just a matter of time before I kill again. So leave me alone!"

There was a pause and then Iris firmly said, "The Killer Frost from Earth 2 was a psychopath who killed for fun. You've killed two men so far, both murderous scumbags who nearly killed us. One of them actually had a gun to my head when, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, you used your super cool ice powers to stop him. You saved me. And you could save countless more people, if you didn't lock yourself down here in the bowels of Star Labs and spend all day trying to fix yourself. I mean, I'm sorry, but have you ever considered that there's nothing to fix? That you're awesome like this? That you should be out there kicking ass and taking names? Being the bad ass you can be? After all, why should Barry have all the fun?"

There was another pause as for a few long seconds Caitlin seemed to consider this, then she lowered her gaze, slumped down into her chair and pointed out, "I can't kiss anyone."

"I know." Iris said softly, "And that part does suck, but you can touch someone. I've seen you. Which means you can probably still have sex."

"Maybe, but who would want to take the risk?" Caitlin asked softly, still not looking at Iris, "And who would want to date me now? I'm a monster!"

"I would." Iris said almost without hesitation.

"What?" Caitlin exclaimed, finally looking at her friend.

After briefly hesitating Iris took a long sip of her coffee, placed it and the other down on the desk Caitlin was working on and then firmly stated, "I said I would date you. You're beautiful, smart, and caring. That's what I thought when we first met and you were looking after Barry after the accident, which turned him into the Flash, and I still think that now. Except now I also know you're brave, and kind, and sweet, and you could never become the monster that your doppelgänger was, because you always want to do the right thing."

Stunned at the confession Caitlin simply murmured, "Oh."

Iris wasn't sure whether she should continue or not, but she did anyway, "I, I would have totally asked you out when we first met, but I had just started dating Eddie, and you were still obviously mourning the death of Ronnie. Then he came back, then he and Eddie died, then you were dating Jay, and then... mourning the death of that relationship. So it never felt like the right time. But yeah, I would totally date you like this, even if I couldn't kiss you, because you're still all the things I like about you. And honestly, the power you have is kind of hot. I mean cool, I mean sexy. Yeah, let's go with sexy."

There was more silence, Caitlin smiling at Iris's rambling, and then the white haired girl admitted, "I've never... dated a girl before."

Smiling in relief Iris admitted, "Me neither, but I've had a few drunken kisses before, and I went all the way with Linda before she skipped town. Trust me, if nothing else, it's totally worth satisfying the curiosity if you're up for trying it... I take it you are?"

There was another long pause, which felt the longest yet, and then Caitlin softly asked, "You sure you want to take the risk?"

Iris smiled, stepped forward and leaned down so she was in Caitlin's personal space and then practically purred, "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now."

"I might." Caitlin said softly, very aware that their lips were only a few inches apart.

There was yet another brief pause and then Iris began, "If it was short and sweet, do you think-"

"No!" Caitlin said firmly, "It might work, but I'm not willing to let you play guinea pig."

Iris briefly pouted, then smiled, "Then we'll just have to try something else."

With that Iris pressed her lips to Caitlin's right cheek, then her left and then her forehead. She gave that a couple of kisses, before pressing her lips to the tip of Caitlin's nose. This made Caitlin briefly giggle, before letting out a soft hum of appreciation as Iris moved her lips first to her jaw and then down to her neck. Iris kissed her way up and down that soft flesh for quite a while, eventually adding gentle sucking, licking, and even light nipping into the mix. Honestly it was kind of weird given how cold Caitlin's flesh was, but it was totally worth it to finally hear Caitlin Snow gasping, sighing and moaning for her.

After a few minutes of this Caitlin's arms wrapped around Iris, her hands sliding up and down her back with one of them eventually slipping into her hair, initially making Iris jump, which in turn made Caitlin quickly apologising, "Sorry, my hands are cold."

"It's okay, Captain Obvious." Iris smiled into Caitlin's neck in between kisses, "I can handle a little cold."

"No pun intended?" Caitlin groaned, then after a few seconds made a pun herself, "This is getting me so hot."

"That's the idea." Iris grinned into Caitlin's neck before going back to kissing it again.

Caitlin frowned, "To what end?"

Iris paused, pulled back and after briefly biting her lip admitted, "Well... I was just thinking we could make out for a bit. Or whatever the equivalent would be for us. But... I do owe you my life, and it has been a while for me."

"Me too." Caitlin admitted.

Silence briefly falling again before Iris murmured, "Barry is going to be stuck at the lab for at least another hour."

Caitlin nodded in understanding, "Dr Wells is spending the day with his daughter, and Cisco is here, but he'll be working on a project which will keep him busy. He might end up checking the security cameras, though."

"Oh." Iris murmured, followed Caitlin's gaze to the cameras and then asked, "Is there anything you can do about them?"

There was another brief pause, and then in a flash Caitlin pointed her right hand at one of the cameras, and shot an icicle from her now glowing palm. Before that icicle hit the camera she had thrown another icicle at the other camera, meaning both were quickly destroyed one after the other. She then pushed both her hands behind Iris, pointed them at the door and sent a steady stream of blue light which covered the door in ice. Which Iris was pretty sure should have been scary, but there was another more appropriate word echoing through her and her head right now, and as Caitlin looked at her nervously, she decided to share it.

"Wow, that was so hot!" Iris grinned, leaning in almost automatically to kiss Caitlin on the lips.

When Caitlin pulled back Iris was initially disappointed, but as it was just another example of Caitlin protecting her she felt compelled to continue. Not by kissing her lips of course, but by going back to kissing her neck. Which had it's charms but wasn't really an adequate substitute for kissing the other girl's lips, which was one of the reasons Iris wanted to go further. Also she felt safe with Caitlin, had known her for what felt like an eternity given all that had happened, and she was just feeling so grateful to her right now. Besides, she had always wanted to fuck her, especially in Star Labs itself.

Caitlin was more or less thinking the same thing, at least about feeling comfortable with Iris and wishing she could kiss the other girl. She had even fantasised about having sex in Star Labs, and while she never thought she'd actually make that fantasy come true, she never thought she'd actually have sex with a girl either, so it seemed almost appropriate to make both those taboo fantasies come true at the same time. Besides, she was caught up in the moment and just grateful that Iris was still alive. That they were both still alive. And somebody wanted her. A beautiful girl wanted her, Caitlin feeling so flattered and so caught up in the moment she could do nothing but just go with the flow.

Which wasn't that hard, especially as Iris was doing all the work, making Caitlin feel things she hadn't felt in so long. That she never thought she'd feel again after her transformation into the monstrous form of Killer Frost. But now her dangerous body was melting, metaphorically speaking, under Iris's lips, Caitlin desperately trying to return the favour at least in some small way by sliding her hands first over Iris's closing then underneath them to caress her back and sides. She then cautiously slid her hands downwards to cup Iris's butt, and then when that got a positive response slid her hands upwards to cup the other girl's tits. Then she reached down to grab Iris's top, only to be stopped which surprised her.

"No!" Iris said, pulling away slightly. Then when she looked at the expression on Caitlin's face Iris quickly added, "You saved my life, and I'm the one with the experience. Besides, I just really want to fuck you. So please, let me go first..."

As soon as Iris had said no Caitlin had pulled her hands away, worried that she had done something wrong, or worse accidentally hurt her friend. Then she found herself blushing at first Iris's confession, then from the way the other girl pushed her jacket off her shoulders and then lifted her top upwards. Even though she lifted her arms up to assist her friend Caitlin became very aware that she was suddenly sitting in Star Labs with just her bra on, and then completely topless a few minutes later as Iris slowly kissed her way down her chest and then unhooked the only thing keeping her from Caitlin's tits.

When her bra fell Caitlin almost reached for it, or worse tried to cover herself up. Caitlin had always been a bit conscientious about her tits, but unsurprisingly Iris didn't reject her for it, softly kissing up the pale skin to one of Caitlin's nipples which she took into her mouth and gently sucked on. This made Caitlin moan happily and forget about her worries. She even closed her eyes and relaxed into the chair, safe in the knowledge that they wouldn't be disturbed, and just enjoyed the wonderful feeling of another girl pleasuring her for the first time in her life.

Iris was having weird flashbacks to sucking on a popsicle, but the wonderful sounds Caitlin was making were more than enough to make her banish such thoughts and concentrate on what she was doing. Well, she may have looked up so she could enjoy the blissful look on Caitlin's face a few times, but mostly Iris kept her eyes closed and concentrated on sucking on her friend's tits, moving to the other shortly after her first look upwards and then moving back and forth between them to make sure she was giving them both plenty of attention.

She also gave the surrounding flesh plenty of attention, slowly kissing her way from one breast to the other and eventually bringing her tongue into the mix. That meant both sliding her tongue around each nipple in turn and gently flicking it, both of which got the same wonderful moans as before out of Caitlin along with gasps, whimpers and cries. Iris quickly became addicted to all those sounds, and wanted them to be louder and more frequent. There was no easy way to do that, but she didn't want to rush this. Not when she was having so much fun, and not when she felt she owed Caitlin a break from her own ridiculous self-hatred.

Before the transformation Caitlin hadn't been super conscientious about her looks, but now she was constantly staring at herself and putting herself down which Iris found just as crazy as the idea that Caitlin could ever turn evil. The other girl was as gorgeous as ever, and Iris was eager to prove that, first by giving Caitlin's pretty little boobs the attention they deserved, then after some long, drawn-out foreplay Iris slowly kissed her way down to Caitlin's stomach, lingering at the well-toned area just above her final destination before pulling back and smiling wickedly.

"Take off your pants." Iris ordered softly.

Blushing adorably Caitlin stood up on shaky legs, undid her pants and slowly pulled them down, leaving her in just her panties. Before she could remove those to Iris leaned in, bit down on those panties and slowly pulled them down with her teeth. This was something she'd always wanted to do, and while it was a little awkward it was super hot at the same time. Caitlin seemed to think the same thing, letting out the cutest little whimper and becoming frozen to the spot, metaphorically speaking of course. Iris actually had to encourage her to sit back down again with the gentle push, Iris smiling wickedly again as she leaned down towards her prize.

Caitlin's heart raced. Probably as fast as Barry's when he was running. Because this was it. She was finally going to find out what it was like to have her pussy licked by another girl. And not just any girl she'd met in a bar and picked up on a whim, or more likely been seduced by. This was Iris West, easily one of the most beautiful women she'd ever met, if not the most beautiful, and someone she considered a friend. Someone she'd had a crush on for a long time, if she was honest with herself. And now they were going to have sex. Lesbian sex! Oh God, this was so thrilling.

Just as Caitlin was beginning to worry that she might be jinxing it Iris pressed a kiss against her inner thigh, causing her to moan softly in anticipation. She then moaned some more as for a few seconds Iris kissed closer and closer to her cunt. Then Iris cruelly went the other way, kissing right down to Caitlin's ankles, making the poor scientist whimper in the process. Then just as slowly she made her way down Iris started kissing her way back, Caitlin briefly getting excited before her so-called friend ignored her pussy and gave the other leg the same treatment.

Over and over again Iris teased her until Caitlin whimpered, "Iris... please... stop it..."

"Stop? Really?" Iris grinned, pulling away, "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"Stop teasing me." Caitlin clarified with a groan.

"And do what?" Iris asked, managing to fake ignorance before pushing, "I want to hear you say it."

"Lick me! Lick my pussy!" Caitlin pleaded softly without hesitation, "Please Iris, lick me. I'll do or say anything you want if you just lick my pussy and... oh... OH MY GOD!"

Caitlin meant what she said. She really wasn't much of a talker during sex, but she would have said anything and even done anything if Iris promised to stop teasing her right after. Fortunately Iris didn't make any crazy demands of her, instead choosing to lean forward and give Caitlin's pussy one long, slow lick. There was another pause, which made Caitlin briefly panic. Was there something wrong? Did she taste weird? Or had Iris just never done this before and was having second thoughts? After all, just because she went 'all the way' with Linda didn't mean she actually licked pussy. But then again, maybe she did, and Caitlin just tasted weird, wrong and disgusting because of her transformation.

Just as she was really starting to worry Caitlin felt that wonderfully soft, and hot, little tongue belonging to Iris West pressed at the bottom of her pussy, slowly slide right to the top, and then linger on her clit. The next half a dozen licks avoided her clit, but Caitlin didn't care. It was enough that Iris had decided she didn't taste bad. At least not bad enough not to do this for her, because fuck, this was amazing. Just looking down her super pale body to see the long dark hair between her legs, and what she could see if Iris's face, knowing it was her friend doing this to her was thrilling enough, but combine that with just the right amount of speed and pressure that she wanted right now, and Caitlin found it honestly hard to think correctly for a few blissful seconds.

Iris was taken aback by the fact that even this part of Caitlin's body was cold, giving her the unpleasant thought that she was entering necrophilia territory. But then Caitlin let out the most adorable whimper Iris had ever heard, and squirmed in her seat, prompting Iris to look up and all she could see was a beautiful girl desperate to get her pussy licked. After that it was easy for Iris to lean forward again and attempt to make her hesitance up to Caitlin with a series of long, slow licks. She even lingered on Caitlin's clit during the first one, which was another wonderful whimper out of the other woman, but as Iris didn't want to rush this she avoided that sensitive bundle of nerves on the following licks.

This of course made Caitlin whimper in disappointment, but she didn't complain. In fact, she didn't complain rather loudly considering they were in an almost completely empty building, the room deafeningly silent, except the low hum of Caitlin's computer and of course the whimpers, cries and moans from the white haired girl herself. The wonderful sounds Caitlin was making soon increased in volume, making it almost unbearably tempting to speed things up. However Iris thought she owed Caitlin a long, thorough pussy licking, and not just because her friend had recently saved her life. After all, it wasn't like she was blowing Barry every time he saved her, her Dad or Central City.

No, this was about giving her friend her self-esteem back. Proving to Caitlin that she was still beautiful, desirable and most of all fuck-able. Because God, Iris wanted to fuck her. She had always wanted to fuck her, ever since she found this beautiful doctor looking after Barry. But as beautiful as the 'normal' Caitlin had been Iris found herself even more attracted to the 'Killer Frost' version of her, because of her God like power. That probably sounded really bad, and Iris was determined not to say it out loud, but it was kind of true. Caitlin had become a God amongst men, and that was very attractive. Well, Barry too, but he was like her brother, and the power combined with all of normal Caitlin's attractive qualities was quite the aphrodisiac.

Yet somehow Caitlin no longer saw herself as something beautiful. Caitlin considered herself ugly, a freak, a monster, and Iris was determined to prove to her that nothing could be further from the truth. That she was beautiful, and wonderful, and sexy as fuck, and while the temperature might have been a surprise at first her pussy was still just as tasty as Linda's had been. Maybe more so because what had happened with Linda was just friends with benefits. This felt like the beginning of something, Iris's heart fluttering at the idea as she spent what felt like a blissful eternity gently licking Caitlin's cunt while the scientist continued to sit there and make the most wonderful sounds she'd ever heard.

Caitlin loved that slow, gentle technique for quite a while, however the desire for more slowly but surely grew. She fought it for what felt like an eternity, because this was literally a dream come true for her. And not just being with Iris, as having sex in a public place was one of her naughtiest fantasies that she never thought she'd actually experience. Also the proof that she wasn't as undesirable as she feared was also heart-warming. Metaphorically speaking of course. So it felt like it was worth ignoring her desire for more, but there was only so much she could take, and eventually she was overwhelmed by that desire for more.

"Please... Iris... make me, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddd, please make me cum!" Caitlin whimpered in between moans, "Oh God, oh God, oh God, mmmmmmmmm, that's soooooooooooo gooooooooooooodddddddddddd, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, but I want more. I need more! Iris... Iris please, oh, oh, oooooooooooh shit! Iris! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss! Oh Iris! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooooddddddddddddddd!"

Again Caitlin was fortunate that Iris took pity on her, first by making sure she touched her clit with every lick, and then for a brief period just licked her clit, which almost made Caitlin cum on the spot. It was certainly the closest she ever came to an orgasm without going over the edge and it made her completely incoherent even though Iris slowly pulled her back from that edge with a few lazy licks only to go back to concentrating on her clit. Over and over the process repeated, at one point Iris wrapping her lips around Caitlin's clit and gently sucking on it, causing the newly empowered woman to grab the dark hair in between her legs and let out an extra loud scream of pleasure.

Instantly Caitlin removed her hand and whimpered. Since her transformation she had got control of her powers fairly quickly, especially compared to Cisco, but for the first time since she changed she almost felt herself lose control, her hands tingling and glowing blue warning her she was about to freeze Iris's hair, and then probably her head, into a solid block of ice. That moment had her clutching desperately to the armrests, and in the minutes that followed she was dully aware of herself freezing them, but thankfully that was as far as it went, and that was only when she was completely overwhelmed by the most powerful orgasm of her life.

That orgasm occurred when, without any warning, Iris shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Caitlin's cunt. After that Caitlin was busy desperately trying to hold onto her control, and her sanity, as her brilliant brain felt it was melting inside of her skull, along with possibly her entire body. Which may actually be physically possible now she was Killer Frost. Although it might have been worth it just for another second of the incredible pleasure that Iris was giving her, her friend not just keeping her on her high but somehow making Caitlin cum over and over again, making her hope and pray that this wasn't just a one time thing.

Iris thought that with every item of clothing she removed from Caitlin, and when the first time she got to touch her in more than a friendly way, teased her pussy, and when her friend came in her mouth. Especially in the case of the last thing as she got a chance to dwell on how she didn't want this to be a one time thing, or how she could make sure it wasn't, because she was far too busy with one of her favourite sexual acts, namely swallowing cum. It was something she did for all her lovers, but like Linda before her Caitlin just provided Iris with just too much liquid to swallow, but that was okay because it just ended up on her face which was equally erotic.

Even more girl cum ended up on her face over the minutes that followed as Iris found it very easy to make Caitlin cum again, and very hard to swallow even the majority of her 'reward' for doing so. All Iris had to do was reinsert her tongue, which had pulled out to concentrate on swallowing cum, and deliver a few hard thrusts and send her friend over the edge again, Iris gleefully repeating the process to make sure this wouldn't be a one time thing. Also, because she just really enjoyed everything about it, from the taste to the feeling of power she got from reducing this beautiful, intelligent and now very powerful woman to a quivering, whimpering and screaming wreck.

Partly to change things up a bit, and partly because her tongue was tired, Iris eventually replaced her mouth and tongue with some fingers, pushing first one and then two of them into her friend's cunt and then gently began to finger her. For a few moments Iris just watched those fingers slide in and out of Caitlin, then she wrapped her lips around the other girl's clit and then began sucking it, gently at first but she quickly picked up the force of the suction and her finger thrusts. In what felt like no time at all, she was making Caitlin cum again, this time 'Killer Frost' screaming out her name in this almost inhuman tone which oddly just made Iris more proud of herself.

Back and forth Iris switched between these two techniques for quite a while so she could maximise their pleasure. Then all of a sudden Caitlin reached down with both hands, grabbed a firm hold of her hair, yanked her upwards and pushed her back against the desk. She then bought her face inches away from her, her eyes glowing bright blue and the air suddenly ice cold. And in that moment, Iris was truly afraid of Caitlin, because she thought for sure she was about to kiss her and in doing so give her an icy death. Instead Killer Frost smiled evilly, and then shoved her extremely cold right hand into Iris's pants, the cry Iris then let out part shock/pain from an ice cold hand touching a now very hot area and of pleasure from some attention being given to where she wanted it most.

"Tell me if it hurts." Caitlin growled in Iris's face, never sounding more like her Earth 2 counterpart.

For a few long seconds Iris was terrified that Earth 2 Caitlin had been proved right and her friend had been taken over by her inner Killer Frost, the nice sweet doctor who had done so much good becoming a crazy murderer. Then Caitlin cautiously began rubbing her pussy, and as Iris cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain the confident look which had been on the white haired girl's face faded away and there was nothing but concern and regret on her face. Meaning that Iris had a decision to make, and quickly. Did she want to play it safe and leave it at that? Or did she want to cum, right here and now on Caitlin's fingers?

Honestly, it wasn't that hard a decision, Iris quickly crying out, "Fuck me! Please Caitlin, fuck me! Mmmmmmm, I need it so bad. Please I, oh fuck. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Iris's words had the desired effect and after only a brief hesitation Caitlin began slowly pushing a cold finger into her pussy. It was almost unbearable given just how hot and wet Iris was after going down on Caitlin, but it was slightly less of a shock than the first time Caitlin had pressed her hand in between her legs, and a previously undiscovered sadistic part of Iris found she even rather enjoyed it. Although the fact that this was literally a dream come true for Iris had a lot to do with it, the investigative journalist closing her eyes and just savouring this incredibly intense moment.

The moment Caitlin Snow slowly pushed her index finger into her pussy. Only the second girl in her entire life she'd tongue fucked and was now going to finger her. Her best female friend at that. Or at least her best female friend still in town. More than anything, it was the girl she most wanted now knuckle deep inside her cunt, Caitlin giving her a few long seconds to get used to the sensation before gently and slowly pulling out and then pushing back in, repeating the process over and over again, and thus officially beginning to finger fuck her.

Again Iris was overwhelmed by the bizarre feeling of Caitlin's cold finger in her hot pussy, but she had researched this. Well, not exactly this, but she had watched a few pornos where a girl had rubbed an ice cube over another's nipples before placing it inside her. She chickened out of trying it herself, but now maybe she would, because this was incredibly intense. Then again maybe it just wouldn't be the same without Caitlin Snow present, distracting Iris from whatever discomfort she was feeling with her gorgeous face and deadly lips that Iris wanted desperately to kiss, regardless of the consequences.

Caitlin had never, ever wanted to kiss anyone as badly as Iris West in that moment. Several times she almost gave her a peck, just to see if she could get away with it. But no. She would not risk Iris's life like that. It was bad enough she was taking the risk of fingering her. She wouldn't push her luck any further, especially not when she knew chances of success were far less than with the fingering. She would however find someone who deserved an icy death to use as a guinea pig. Or better yet people, because as a scientist Caitlin knew how important it was to give a thorough study.

As intoxicating as it was to hover her lips over Iris's ultimately Caitlin chose to somewhat lessen the temptation by pulling back slightly. Although the main reason for this was so that she could study the rest of Iris's beautiful face, because as enticing as her lips were there was nothing Caitlin liked better than seeing pleasure on the face of a lover. She especially liked the intimacy of looking into their eyes, especially when they came. And oh, was Caitlin determined to make Iris cum. And she would. Because this wasn't eating pussy, this was fingering, something Caitlin was very familiar with from many lonely nights. Not that she could risk eating pussy in her current state. She never wanted to do it more, and would find a way to, but this would have to do for now. So Caitlin kept a steady pace, gradually increasing it until she was fucking Iris as hard as she could, causing the other girl to make the most wonderful sounds for her.

During one of her cries of pleasure Iris tilted her head back, quickly prompting Caitlin to beg, "No, please... look at me. I... I want to see your face as you cum."

If Caitlin still could she was sure she would have blushed, her brief moment of confidence long forgotten even as her fingers pounded Iris like they had a mind of their own. But sure enough Iris tilted her head forward, opened her eyes after only just closing them and then keeping them open for the next few minutes of incredibly intense sex. Then Iris's pussy tightened around Caitlin's fingers and then covered them in cum, Caitlin getting to enjoy the look in Iris's eyes for a few glorious minutes before the black girl closed them as the sensations the now very white girl was clearly making her feel became overwhelming. Even then Iris kept her head where it was, allowing Caitlin to see the look on her face as she came, just like she had asked.

She'd had feelings for Iris before, but at best it was a crush. Maybe even a really strong crush. But she felt like she fell at least a little bit in love with Iris West in that moment. Certainly Caitlin wanted to do everything in her power to make Iris feel good, which was why she fucked her through her orgasm and to about three more before Iris whimpered for her to stop. Then Caitlin slowly pulled her fingers out of Iris's cunt and gently coaxed her to fall back onto the chair with her, at which point she instinctively held her close. Then she thought about how cold she was, and groaned in disappointment.

"I wish I could hold you close without causing you pain." Caitlin sighed wistfully, not meaning to sound so clingy and cursing herself for it.

"You're not hurting me." Iris smiled, looking up at her new lover, "You're just... a little cold."

Caitlin hummed in acknowledgement and then gave a little half smile, "Maybe you could defrost me."

Returning the smile and taking Caitlin's hand in her own Iris vowed, "No maybe. We will find a way, together."

Again wishing she could kiss the other woman Caitlin smiled and rested her forehead against Iris's and said, "I really wish I could kiss you right now."

"Me too." Iris admitted, before smiling, "But as we can't, how about a little more... defrosting?"

"I like that idea." Caitlin smiled back, before showing Iris just how much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Nervous?"

The words startled Iris West out of her thoughts, causing her to jump a little and rapidly blink. Once she was properly out of her own head Iris focused on the beautiful woman in front of her, and the smirk on her face which caused a little tingle of fear and excitement to rush through her body. Fear because Caitlin Snow truly looked like her Earth 2 doppelgänger Killer Frost in that moment, and excitement because she knew she had nothing to fear from the other woman, and Caitlin was merely looking at her endearingly, which was a welcome addition to what had once been a platonic friendship.

"No." Iris lied, and then added, "No, I just... it's been a long day."

"Tell me about it." Caitlin sighed, "This whole being a hero thing is hard."

"But you're so good at it." Iris insisted, "No way Barry could have succeeded without you."

"I doubt that. But it was nice to help." Caitlin admitted, the two friends turned lovers sharing a smile before the white-haired girl leaned in and added, "And for the record... I'm nervous. This is kind of a big deal, you know?"

"I know." Iris agreed softly.

It really was, considering this was their first official date. Or at least the first official date in public. They'd spent the last two weeks hanging out in each other's apartments, watching movies and mostly eating take-out whenever they weren't working. Or having sex. And it was pretty obvious they were both nervous, but Iris wanted to do her best to hide it as she knew Caitlin was self-conscious enough about her new look, many of the people at the restaurant quitely leaving when they arrive as it was obvious from her incredibly pale skin, and the way she instantly froze a few drinks, Caitlin was a Meta-human.

Deciding it might be better to come clean Iris admitted, "I'm nervous too, but I'm also excited. It's not every day I get to have a first time, and my first date with another girl is pretty special. And it's even better than I could imagine because it's with you."

Caitlin smiled and then took Iris's hand, "I feel the same way."

Iris smiled back and squeezed Caitlin's hand. Then the two of them just stared at each other from across the table while holding hands for a few long seconds, the two women just enjoying each other's company. Then their waiter came and after blushing slightly and turning their attention to their menus they ordered and then started making small talk, mostly about Iris's work at the paper. Iris gave Caitlin plenty of opportunity to talk about herself, but she always deflected, which didn't bode well.

Iris knew Caitlin had been struggling to adapt to her new body, and that the other girl didn't like to talk about it, especially now they were officially dating. As worrying as that was the fact that she deflected a conversation about her work suggested Caitlin hadn't made much progress on their latest 'big bad' or the attempts to turn herself back into her 'normal' form, and while Iris maintained that Caitlin's 'Killer Frost' form was awesome and allowed her to do a lot of good selfishly Iris wanted to be able to kiss her girlfriend. But there was something else, the reporter in her telling Iris that Caitlin was holding back something from her.

There was indeed something on Caitlin's mind, and shortly after their meal arrived, she blurted out, "So... have you told anyone about... you know, us?"

"No." Iris frowned, "Why? Has someone said anything?"

"No. Not... not exactly." Caitlin said, before admitting, "It's I just a kind of had a weird conversation with your Dad, and I kind of got the impression that he knows."

"Well he is a detective. I would be disappointed if he couldn't figure it out." Iris grinned, before quickly adding, "Wait, just how weird was this conversation?"

"Oh... you know, just..." Caitlin stalled for time, again debating what to say, before opting for the truth, "He asked me if you were seeing anyone, and I basically said it was up to you to tell him. Then he smiled and reminded me he taught you how to shoot."

"Yeah, he knows." Iris smirked after a brief pause, and then when Caitlin groaned she added, "What? That was just him playing the Dad card. All of my previous boyfriends basically got the same speech, and they weren't superheroes."

"I'm... I'm not..." Caitlin stammered, not really wanting to have this conversation again. Then she latched onto another part of Iris's words, "Wait, so I'm your boyfriend now? Erm, girlfriend?"

Suddenly very aware they hadn't officially had that conversation yet Iris bit her lip and said, "Well, we should probably go on a few more dates before using the word out loud, but yeah. Basically. Unless you want to avoid labels or something, in which case I don't mind."

"I'm okay with labels." Caitlin said quickly, "Or at least that one."

The two girls smiled softly at each other, gently reached for the other's hand and then Iris said, "Good."

Then Caitlin asked, "So, do you think your Dad will kill me?"

"No." Iris laughed, took her hand back, and then when she saw Caitlin was serious added, "No, he loves you. Not like I do, but whenever we've talked about you in the past he's always had nice things to say about you."

"Oh, so only he had good things to say?" Caitlin teased.

"Pretty much." Iris teased back, giving Caitlin a fond smile.

After returning that smile Caitlin asked, "So, who else do you think really knows?"

Iris thought for a minute, and then said, "Maybe the Wellses, although Harry probably wouldn't care, and Jesse is probably either waiting for us to come out to say anything, or... distracted."

Caitlin frowned, "Distracted?"

"What, you have a notice what's going with her and my baby brother?" Iris murmured.

"Wally?" Caitlin softly exclaimed with genuine surprise, "Huh... isn't she a bit young for him?"

"Not really." Iris shrugged, "It's easy to forget but Wally is closer to Jesse's age then ours."

"I guess you're right." Caitlin said.

"You really had no idea?" Iris pushed after a couple of seconds of silence, "They've been super obvious."

"Well, I've been a little preoccupied." Caitlin said coldly.

"Of course you have..." Iris said softly, quickly searching for something to defuse the tension that was now between them. Luckily she found one, "And hey, I can guarantee Wally has no clue about us."

This succeeded in making Caitlin smile, and then as soon as possible she asked, "What about Barry?"

There was maybe a second or two of silence, and then both women burst out laughing at the idea that Barry Alan would be able to pick up on the change between them. True, Caitlin hadn't known him that long, but Iris assured her that he had never been good with subtlety and had always been adorably clueless about when it came to people's feelings. After all, he hadn't realised that both of them at one point would have said yes if he had the nerve to ask them out, and had even considered doing it themselves. Although they were glad they hadn't, as they might not be here otherwise.

The night then went on like that for sometime, the two girls swapping stories, making each other laugh, and generally enjoying the meal, and most importantly each other's company. It meant so much to Caitlin, because maybe for the first time since going through her transformation she felt normal again Well, maybe she had felt kind of normal on the unofficial dates she'd had with Iris, and all those times they had sex, but this was different. This was public. In the real world where anyone could see, making this thing between them much more real. The only problem was that for most of the meal they could have been mistaken as just friends, and there was a part of Caitlin which longed for that simplicity. At least until she walked Iris to her door. Then friends was the last thing she wanted.

"So here we are." Caitlin mumbled when they arrived.

"Here we are." Iris nodded in agreement.

There was a brief silence between them and then Caitlin admitted, "You know, the old me would have never had sex on the first date. Not even if I had slept with the guy previously. And the whole sleeping with someone first happen once, and that was with Ronnie, and... I don't know. I guess I was just a traditional girl at heart."

"Hey." Iris said softly, stepping closer, "You can still be a traditional girl if you want. I don't mind. I keep telling you, just because you're different doesn't mean you're different. We can wait as long as you want."

There was another brief pause, and then Caitlin slowly step forward, looked Iris right in the eye and said, "The villain in me wants to take you right up against this door where anyone could see."

"Or we could do that." Iris smiled softly, then when Caitlin lowered her head and looked nervous again, Iris took hold of her chin, lifted up and told the other girl, "Hey, how about a compromise. You come inside and we can just talk. Or we can... 'just talk'. Whatever you want."

Yet another pause, then Caitlin gulped, "Okay."

Smiling softly Iris stared at her for a few long seconds, then turned to lock the door before locking it behind them once they had slowly shuffled inside. Then she turned back to her girlfriend and asked, "So... can I get you a drink? I have straws."

Caitlin smiled, "I'm fine thanks."

Iris nodded, then there was more silence, eventually broken by Iris softly admitting, "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you."

"Oh believe me, I do." Caitlin promised.

There was another long pause, may be the longest yet, and then Caitlin extended her arms awkwardly. Iris smiled softly and then quickly accepted the gesture, the two girls embracing and then just holding each other for maybe a few minutes. It didn't do much to quell Caitlin's fears that this was becoming a friendly date instead of a date-date, but it was nice. Then those fears were pretty much quelled as Iris began kissing her neck, Caitlin closing her eyes and moaning softly in pleasure.

Then Caitlin opened her eyes and softly murmured, "Iris."

More silence and then Iris whispered into her ear, "If you want me to stop, just say so."

Yet more silence and neck kissing, and then Caitlin whispered, "Never."

Caitlin then closed her eyes again as she felt Iris smile against her neck and begin to slide her hands over her body. It wasn't long before Caitlin did the same, the two may be now former friends caressing each other's bodies but ignoring all the fun parts for now. Well, Caitlin couldn't resist giving Iris's big booty as squeeze, which caused Iris to chuckle and then return the favour, but other than that things were pretty PG-13. Then Iris began gently manoeuvring them towards her bedroom, pretty much the entire time looking at Caitlin to see if it was okay. And pretty much the entire time Caitlin did her best to let Iris know it was okay, albeit without her words because as she stared into the normal girl's beautiful eyes Caitlin was left completely speechless.

Iris was equally speechless, although even more so when they slowly started stripping each other. God, Caitlin was beautiful. Iris had always thought that, but over the past few weeks her appreciation for the other woman's beauty had increased tenfold. And oh, did Iris love showing her appreciation for that beauty by worshipping her now girlfriend's body, which was exactly what she did when they were both naked, Iris gently lying Caitlin down on her bed, getting on top of her and then kissing her neck again. Before she did that she lingered over Caitlin's lips, tempted just to risk it, but wisely choosing just to tease her lover before attacking her actual target.

When she hovered over her lips Caitlin looked adorably afraid, but that view was forgotten when Iris moved her lips back to her neck, this time sucking and even biting the soft flesh there and yet only getting gasps and moans of pleasure out of the other girl. It was the same story a few minutes later when Iris kissed her way down Caitlin's chest and up one of her tits before taking one of her girlfriend's nipples into her mouth. Except without the initial fear. Instead there was a gasp of anticipation followed by a long moan as Iris began sucking on Caitlin's nipples, slowly going back and forth between them for the next few minutes before beginning to swirl her tongue around them. She even bit down on them slightly, but nowhere near as much pressure as with Caitlin's neck.

With Caitlin's neck Iris had been trying to leave a mark which the scientist would either had to struggle to cover up or leave for the world to see, and she hoped it was the latter, as part of Iris really liked the idea of claiming Caitlin in that way. It was unhealthy, sure, but in the moment it was hot. But hopefully nobody else but the two of them would see Caitlin's nipples and in her experience a softer approach was better. Something she reminded herself when she bought her hands into the mix, playing with whichever one she wasn't concentrating on and pushing the other more firmly into her mouth. Iris wasn't sure how long she did that for. It felt like hours, but in reality was probably only a few minutes.

Either way just as she was about to move on Caitlin whimpered, "Iris, please... lower... I need, oh God!"

Delighted at hearing those words Iris smiled around Caitlin's right nipple, and then almost immediately started kissing her way down the scientist's flat stomach. She lingered there for a few long seconds, just so that she could hear Caitlin whimpering adorably again, before Iris completed her journey. Then when she was in between Caitlin's legs Iris took a few more long seconds to admire her prize before slowly leaning her head forward, sticking out her tongue and sliding it slowly along the other girl's pussy lips, causing the most wonderful gasp to escape from Caitlin's lips, which again had Iris smiling wickedly.

Caitlin quickly followed that up with a long moan of pleasure, which was then followed by another, and another, and another as Iris repeated the process, beginning to lick her pussy at a slow but steady rhythm. Another girl was licking her pussy! Caitlin didn't think she would ever get over that, or that it was this girl doing it. Partly because Iris was beautiful and amazing, but mostly because before that she had been her friend. Easily her closest female friend. Maybe ever. Which wasn't really saying a lot, as most women had always found Caitlin to be a little cold for them. Which was now horribly ironic. But she had allowed Iris to defrost her to the point she had considered her friend, and now so much more.

Just like the oral sex she was currently receiving was so much more than anything she'd received from previous boyfriends, or even Ronnie. Iris just knew exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it. She wasn't licking her too fast, or too slow, but just right. And she was even occasionally teasing her clit without touching it every time. At least at first. In time that would change, Caitlin had no doubt of that, but for now both women were content with a long, slow pussy licking. Especially Caitlin. Oh yes, after another stressful day of trying and failing to cure herself, and succeeding in helping Barry, it was nice to just relax and let Iris pleasured her.

Unfortunately she couldn't completely relax, or at least not for long, because her new body was unpredictable and the last thing she would ever want to do was hurt Iris in any way. It was the same reason that as much as she wanted to slide a hand down to stroke Iris's long dark hair in encouragement, and maybe even pull her a little closer, Caitlin made sure to keep her hands to herself. Then later on tightly onto the bed sheets, because at least if she ruined them she could buy Iris some new ones. It was also why Caitlin kept a close eye on Iris. Well that, and she just loved looking down at the other girl in between her legs.

Even when she eventually closed her eyes to try and dull the intensity of what she was feeling, not that it really worked, Caitlin peaked them open ever so often to make sure she was still in control. Luckily she was, even as touches to her clit became increasingly frequent, going from every other lick to every lick, and then even beginning to linger on that sensitive bundle of nerves. Caitlin knew it would not be long after that she would begin to beg for more, but she would try and hold off for as long as possible, both to simply to savour the pleasure she was currently receiving and the fact that while she was using it she didn't have to worry about such things as truly becoming Killer Frost.

Iris still very much believed that Caitlin could avoid becoming that monster, that just because her girlfriend looked like her doppelgänger from another world it didn't mean she had to become her, but Iris definitely wasn't concentrating on that right now. No, she was concentrating on her favourite thing in the world, giving Caitlin Snow pleasure. And perhaps just as importantly making her scientist girlfriend forget all about her many, many worries, and the craziness which was their daily lives, and just enjoy this wonderful moment they had together. This opportunity to let each other know how they truly felt. This chance Iris had to go down on her girlfriend.

The thought made Iris smile as she pressed her face deeper in between Caitlin's legs. Girlfriend. She had a girlfriend. She had a super smart and beautiful girlfriend, with superpowers, who she was going down on. More accurately Iris was eating her girlfriend's pussy and making her moan with pleasure. Even more accurately Iris was licking up and down the full length of Caitlin Snow's pussy, starting from the very bottom and working her way up to the very top and back again. Eventually she even lingered on Caitlin's clit to get cute little whimpers out of her to go along with the moans, groans and gasps which had come before.

Then finally Caitlin started begging, "Iris, please, mmmmmm, baby, make me cum."

When they had done this in the past Iris hadn't really needed to coax anything dirty out of her lover's mouth. It was a routine they both seemed to enjoy, or at the very least Caitlin got rewarded for putting up with it. But this time Iris was tempted to reward her right away for her first attempt, because not only had she specifically asked what she wanted but she had called her baby. Of course that sweet endearment and the really, really more dirty talk could be applied to appease her, and Iris really, really didn't like being manipulated. So after some thought Iris decided to award Caitlin for her words, but not too much. At least not right away.

Soon she would make her cum nice and hard. In fact Iris had plans to make Caitlin cum a lot. But for now she settled with lingering her tongue on her clit for about a minute, and then she repeated the process. The amount of time she lingered always varied, but she always got a long moan and a whimper out of her girlfriend. Of course eventually those sounds turned pleading, and the words 'more' and 'please' began to be repeated over and over again along with more terms of endearment, but that would not cut it this time. No, if Caitlin wanted to cum she would beg properly like Iris wanted, Iris having no doubt that Caitlin was smart enough to figure out what was required, especially as they had done this so many times during their short relationship.

Caitlin knew exactly what Iris wanted. It didn't exactly take someone of her intellect to figure it out, which was good, because she wasn't exactly at her best right now. Which was dangerous, given how unpredictable her body had become, which was why she had her hands pointing far away from Iris and her eyes forced open and looking down to make sure the other girl was okay, even if seeing this beautiful creature in that position only made the aching inside her to cum even more painful. She also tried to get away with just a few words, similar to what she said before, but when it was clear that wasn't enough ultimately she gave in and gave Iris what she wanted. Or at least she tried.

"Iris please, fuck me." Caitlin practically wept, "Fuck my pussy and make me cum! Please? Ooooooooh God, please baby, I'll do anything! I swear, just... ohhhhhhh yessssssss!"

Before Caitlin could get much more out Iris wrapped her lips around her clit and began sucking, gently at first but quickly picking up the pace. At first Caitlin thought this was it, that Iris was going to make her cum, and do it without any penetration just to show off. Caitlin had no doubt that was possible in her current state, but just as she was about to cum Iris decrease the force of her suction drastically, denying Caitlin her orgasm and literally bring her to tears. It was a cruelty that Caitlin had never quite experienced before, and resulted in her being willing to say anything to get what she wanted. Which she was sure was the idea, but she was just so foregone she didn't care.

"FUCK ME! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH SHIT, FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE!" Caitlin screamed, "TONGUE FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM DAMN YOU! PLEASE? MAKE ME CUM! FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM OOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOODDDDDDDD YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, OH IRIS!"

Finally Iris gave Caitlin what she so desperately wanted by shoving her tongue inside her pussy, triggering a powerful climax almost immediately. Iris then quickly removed her tongue so she could concentrate on swallowing the cum squirting into her mouth, and pretty much directly down her throat, but Caitlin was too lost in her orgasm to care about the loss. Besides, the sensation of Iris swallowing her cum was more than good enough to keep her on her high, and as soon as it was over Iris shoved her tongue back inside her pussy and quickly started fucking her with it, effortlessly pushing her to another climax before she got a chance to recover from the first.

Over and over again Iris made her cum, which was just one of the many reasons that Caitlin loved about Iris, although right now it was easily her favourite. It just seemed so easy for the other girl to make her cum. And not just cum ones, but multiple times with her tongue and eventually her fingers, effortlessly leaving Caitlin a quivering wreck in a way none of her previous boyfriends had done. Which made her wonder if she had always been gay and just not realise it, or whether there was just something special about Iris. Like if she was a Meta-human with the power to make women cum a lot. Or maybe just her. Or maybe there was something special about the two of them together. Or maybe Iris really was just good at everything. No matter what the explanation Caitlin hoped she'd get her chance to return the favour someday, which was her last coherent thought for a while as yet another climax rocked her body.

Iris definitely wanted Caitlin to return the favour someday, but she understood the scientist's hesitance, and honestly she didn't really want to risk it because the best case scenario was that it would kill her. Worst-case scenario they would have to go to Cisco for help, and Iris would die of embarrassment. Well, maybe Caitlin could fix it, but that was a big maybe and Iris could wait. Or at least that's what she thought most of the time. In her weaker moments, like right now, she almost thought it might be worth the risk to turn her body around and find out what it would be like to 69 with a girl. To 69 with Caitlin. To have Caitlin Snow eat her pussy. But she had faith that Caitlin would figure out a way they could do that without any fatal, or worse embarrassing, consequences.

In the meantime she was more than happy with concentrating on making Caitlin cum, first with rapid thrusts of her tongue, and then with equally fast and hard thrusts of her fingers, Iris pushing one and then two of them into Caitlin while using her tongue to flick her clit. She then went back and forth between those few techniques for a while, pausing every so often so she could swallow Caitlin's cum, which was easily the best thing she'd ever tasted. Then she began using her thumb to rub Caitlin's clit so she could crawl up the other girl's body and look in her eyes. Well, at first she was just looking at her face because her eyes were closed, but then Caitlin opened those eyes and Iris became lost in them.

That made the next few orgasms that Iris gave Caitlin so intense that Iris thought she came herself a few times. She also thought it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge for real, that all she'd have to do was rub her pussy hard enough against Caitlin's thigh and she'd get what it felt like she now so desperately wanted. But no. It was tempting, very tempting, but no. Iris wanted to save all her energy, and her first orgasm, for what she had planned next. Besides, if she came she might miss a second of Caitlin cumming, and that just wasn't acceptable to Iris. Not now that she was looking into her beautiful eyes and seeing just how much she was enjoying this.

They hadn't been together for that long, but whether because of their initial friendship or perhaps something else that Iris wasn't comfortable naming right now they had seemed to fall hard and fast for each other. That's what made these moments so wonderful. And horrible, because no matter how badly Iris wanted to kiss Caitlin she couldn't. She just couldn't, which was a fact Iris had to remind herself whenever she was this close to Caitlin's face, but especially in moments which was making her cum. At least she got the consolation of torturing Caitlin by eventually removing her fingers from her pussy, bringing them up to her lips and sucking them clean right in front of Caitlin, before grinning wickedly at her and then rolling off the bed to retrieve her special surprise.

Caitlin whimpered when Iris sucked her cum coated fingers clean in front of her. Iris had done it before, but it was so erotic that Caitlin just couldn't help it. Besides, she was coming down from her orgasms, and that amazing visual may have triggered an after-shock or two, so Caitlin didn't feel she could be blamed. Not that she really cared at this point. Yeah, she was just too tired to care about judgement, Caitlin laid back closing her eyes and letting out a deep satisfied sigh as Iris got off of her and moved away. When she didn't move back Caitlin frowned, opened her eyes and sat up to find Iris grinning at her with a sex toy in her hand.

"You like it?" Iris grinned at Caitlin's adorablely surprised expression, before pointing out "It's just as white as you."

Caitlin frowned again, "Gee thanks."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Iris said apologetically, sitting back on the bed next to her girlfriend, "I just thought that the colour would be appropriate when you fuck me."

"When I fuck you..." Caitlin blushed, or at least her body tried, "With that?"

"Well, yeah." Iris said softly, "Unless you don't want to, in which case-"

"I want too!" Caitlin quickly interrupted, causing Iris to smile and then Caitlin backtracked, "I mean we can, it's just... I, I'm not sure I'm much of a, you know... top. So I don't know how good I'll be."

"Top?" Iris grinned.

"Yeah, you know... like, top and bottom? Butch and bitch? The dominant one, and the submissive one?" Caitlin elaborated, feeling more and more embarrassed until she realised how much Iris was grinning and frowned at her, "You know exactly what I mean, don't you."

"Of course, but it's cute to watch you ramble." Iris grinned, "Although I'm not sure that one of us always needs to be one or the other. For now though, if you're worried about using your mouth, this seems a good alternative. And if you're worried about using it, well, why don't I just ride you?"

If she could Caitlin would be blushing bright red as she bashfully nodded, "Yeah, we could do that."

"Good, then lift your legs up so I can strap this on you." Iris instructed.

Doing as she was told Caitlin watched with fascination as Iris slipped the harness over her feet and then slowly up her legs and then eventually thighs before securing it around her waist. Her eyes then went wide as Iris grabbed the dildo by it's base, grinned up at her and then slowly lowered her head down to the dick and took it into her mouth. Caitlin couldn't feel it. It was statistically impossible for her to feel it. And yet she let out a soft moan like she did. Which caused Iris to look at her in confusion for a moment, then she smiled around the dildo before beginning to gently bob her head up and down, giving Caitlin her first ever blow job.

It was ridiculously hot. Or at least Caitlin felt ridiculous for finding it so hot, because again she couldn't physically feel it, but she was getting such a mental high from having Iris West on her knees before her and sucking a cock protruding from her waist her mind was playing tricks on her. Which was really, really weird, because Caitlin had never experienced any kind of penis envy before, and while even now she didn't seriously want one she did wonder, just for a moment, what it would be like. Especially when Iris began lowering her mouth down even lower than before, and pushed the dildo into her throat, causing Caitlin to gasp out loud.

"God Iris!" Caitlin exclaimed mid-gasp, then trying to blush again as Iris looked up at her and smiled without removing her mouth from the dick.

Then Iris started taking even more of the strap-on into her mouth, easily taking far more than Caitlin thought was possible. Forget being jealous of men, Caitlin was suddenly extremely jealous of Iris if she was used to this kind of size. Also maybe a little jealous of the men who had treated her to that kind of size, and nervous that she could ever measure up. Or more accurately, given that she could choose the size of her cock, being able to fuck Iris the way she liked. Luckily Iris would be the one making sure she got what she wanted tonight, and as much as Caitlin liked the show she was currently getting she couldn't wait to the next show.

Iris would be lying if she claimed she wasn't at least a little nervous. After all, this was her first time doing this, and she had been greedy and chose a dildo a little bigger than she was used too. And maybe Iris had wanted to impress Caitlin if she had been the one who ended up wearing the harness. But she was good at hiding her nervousness, especially because after her transformation Caitlin was on edge a lot and tended to miss things. Like how nervous she was right now, for example. Which was a good thing, because Caitlin was clearly more nervous than she was, and desperately wanting to calm her down Iris gave her girlfriend a nice long blow job. Which was an extremely weird sentence, but it's exactly what happened.

Over and over again she bobbed her head up and down the dick, eventually taking as much as she could down her throat and licking what she couldn't reach while looking up at her nervous girlfriend. Iris also fingered herself, partly to prepare herself for what was about to happen, but mostly to relax her girl. She wasn't quite successful in the relaxing part as usual, but Iris was confident that she had the best she could, and the dildo was thoroughly prepared when she pulled her mouth away from it, gently pushing Caitlin back down on the bed and then she straddled her. There was then a moment where Iris almost forgot herself and kissed Caitlin, followed by a moment of considering just going for it anyway, consequences be damned.

Instead Iris lined herself up with the toy cock and pressed herself downwards, causing both girls to cry out as Iris slowly penetrated herself on the big dildo. It took a hot second for Iris to get used to it, then she smiled, closed her eyes and then pushed herself further downwards. The initial penetration had been a little uncomfortable, but the rest of the dildo's entry felt wonderfully good, Iris unable to stop herself from moaning softly and happily. Not that she tried. Yes, she just savoured every intense feeling, which was only heightened by her eyes being closed. Then once the penetration was complete and she was sitting on Caitlin's lap Iris opened her eyes again to be greeted by the most beautiful blues.

The initial change from chocolate brown to light blue had been jarring at first, but Iris had already grown to love them. She had really grown to love everything about Caitlin Snow, new form and all, but Iris really hoped that if her girlfriend managed to succeed in reversing the changes in her body she would somehow work out a way to keep these beautiful blues, because there was nothing Iris loved more than staring into them as she and Caitlin made love. This was certainly no exception, Iris becoming lost in staring into her lover's eyes as she lifted herself up and then pushed herself back down, slowly but surely establishing a steady rhythm as she began riding Caitlin's cock.

Caitlin became just as lost staring into Iris's big brown eyes as Iris did with her chillingly pale blues. Caitlin hated her eyes just as much as every other part of her body which had changed, but when Iris looked at her like this she felt truly beautiful and it often literally made her cry with joy. Then those tears would freeze and the joy would quickly fade from her crying, but that wouldn't happen right now, because she wasn't going to cry. No, she was going to concentrate on the fact that Iris was using her for her pleasure, that fact enough to stop Caitlin from getting too lost in the almost overwhelming love she was feeling and concentrating on giving Iris what she wanted, which was the least she could do under the circumstances.

Somewhat luckily for Caitlin ultimately Iris would close her eyes and/or look away as she moaned in pleasure. It was inevitable. They both knew that, but Iris was stubborn and normally tried to push it. But the result was the same, Iris closing her eyes and throwing her head back to let out a nice long moan, giving Caitlin some time to get control of her sappy emotions. More importantly it gave her a chance to admire the other incredible sight in front of her, including the now even more striking contrast between their skin colours and of course Iris's pussy sliding up and down a cock in between Caitlin's legs. And then, there were her boobs.

Before they had gotten together Caitlin never truly understood men's fascination with breasts. She'd learned to work with what she had, and she was definitely curious before, but being with Iris had turned curiosity into burning desire and Caitlin hated the fact that she couldn't wrap her mouth around them and suck them as hard as she could. She was so worried about something going wrong Caitlin didn't even slide her tongue around them, but God, she wanted to now. She had never wanted that more as Iris's tits bounced up and down with every thrust, her current moan meaning that she was arching her back and pushing them pretty much right into Caitlin's face.

Unable to resist Caitlin closed her eyes and leaned forward, making sure to tuck her chin so that she could try and reduce the chance of touching her girlfriend skin with her lips as she pressed her forehead to Iris's boobs. Oh God, she was motor-boating them, at least as much as she could, and in the process acting like a horny teenage boy who didn't have any idea what he was doing. How would she ever live this down? Luckily for her instead of being disgusted Iris chuckled softly, then gently grabbed the back of her head and pushed her deeper into her cleavage for a few blissful seconds, before gently pushing her head back and exchanging it for her hands, Caitlin very quickly getting the message and eagerly complying.

Iris moaned louder and chuckled softly as Caitlin began groping her with the same amount of eagerness she had when she motor-boated her. It was actually kind of adorable, and hot, Iris very much appreciating Caitlin's lusting over her. Of course she was grateful a few seconds later when Caitlin calmed down a bit and started giving her boobs the attention they deserved, slowly and gently massaging the soft flesh of the breasts themselfs and tweaking the incredibly hard nipples with just the right amount of pleasure that even Iris's most skilled male lovers hadn't quite got the hang of. And the entire time she was bouncing up and down on that big dick, making Iris feel so wonderfully good.

For what felt like eternity Iris rode that cock while Caitlin played with her boobs, the pleasures slowly turning from amazingly wonderful to amazingly torturous as the desire to cum became increasingly unbearable. Yet still Iris pushed on, not wanting to break the magic of this perfect moment. Of course as much as she didn't want to it was inevitable. All good things had to come to an end, and eventually the pleasure turned into a almost painful aching to cum. On the bright side Iris had a great idea how she could intensify what was already promising to be an amazing orgasm, if only she could get Caitlin to agree to it. Which turned out to be surprisingly hard.

"Fuck me." Iris moaned, "Fuck me Caitlin! Come on baby, thrust up into me and make me cum. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, fuck me good. Make me cum on your cock."

That kind of talk had always encouraged the men Iris had been with, but with Caitlin it just made her blush. Or at least that's what Iris thought she was doing. Either way she tried to oblige, but it was awkward and uncoordinated, Caitlin lacking the skill or the power to truly give Iris what she had asked for. At least when it came to fucking her. However it was making Iris closer to cumming, if inadvertently. See, the way Caitlin bit her lip nervously while trying to fuck her, the panicked expression on her face, and even the awkward way that the other girl grabbed her hips to try and make her thrusts harder was also adorable it was pushing her closer to the edge.

"This feels weird." Caitlin complained.

"I know, but please keep going." Iris pleaded, "You're doing it! Oooooooh, you're making me cum baby. Ohhhhhhhh, I'm so close, aaaaaaahhhhhhh Goooooddddddd, give me just a little more, yes harder! Harder, harder, harder, harder, HARDER AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!"

Again it was more by accident on Caitlin's part, and her own thrusting, but Iris quickly achieved the kind of powerful climax she had been expecting. Well, that and picturing herself pounding Caitlin's pussy. See, Iris had suspected that Caitlin was a bottom, but she had figured this would be easier on them both. Next time she fully intended to be the one wearing the dick, and the idea of fucking this beautiful woman like that would have been more than enough to push Iris over the edge without the harder, if a little awkward, thrusting. It was a fantasy that Iris focused on pushing Caitlin into them working together to make sure she came over and over again, just like Caitlin always did.

Caitlin wasn't thinking about that. It didn't even occur to her. In fact she was worrying whether she would ever be able to truly satisfy Iris if this was what she wanted. Because this just didn't come naturally to her. She wasn't a Dom, or a top, or whatever the correct term was. In bed she liked to lay back for the most part and let her lover do all the work. Of course it was different with Iris. And not just because Iris was a girl, which was different than anything Caitlin had experienced before, but Caitlin was different. Her body was different. And with her mouth out of commission she would have to find other ways to please Iris. So even if this was scary and unnatural for her she would try her best to do it if it meant keeping this wonderful woman as hers.

Then Iris came on her cock, her thighs coated in girl cream as Iris trembled in her arms. Best of all she saw just how much ecstasy she was feeling as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. Perhaps best of all making Iris cum like this and the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit ensure that Caitlin had a powerful climax of her own. She even experienced more than one, although in this case the first was definitely the best, as the others came after the eye contact was broken when Iris couldn't keep her eyes open. Even then it felt good enough that Caitlin wanted to do this again, and especially because it made Iris feel good.

That said, or thought as the case may be, Caitlin kind of preferred the aftermath, at least for this act. Especially as it involved holding Iris close to her as the other girl slowly came down from the high they had both put her on, Caitlin's cold heart feeling warm as she was pressed tightly against the hot sweaty body of her lover. Then Iris began kissing her neck again, and stared into her eyes in a way which made even Caitlin want to take the risk. Then Iris got off of her, kneeled down and took the dildo back into her mouth, making Caitlin gasp as Iris once again began giving her a long, drawn-out blow job, for several long lazy minutes Caitlin sliding her hand through her girlfriend's hair as she sucked her own cum and pussy cream from the cock.

Then Iris lifted her head and smiled, "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was." Caitlin agreed.

"We should do it again sometime." Iris said.

"Uh-huh." Caitlin nodded, less confidently than before.

"Only this time, I get to fuck you." Iris grinned wickedly.

Those words made Caitlin's heart race at the image of Iris wearing this monstrosity and trying to fuck her with it. Which was still scary, but now Iris had taken it Caitlin was much more intrigued to give it a try. But not right now, and luckily Iris seemed to agree given the way she gently slipped the cock off of Caitlin's body, put the sex toy away and then came back to bed to cuddle. Which might just be Caitlin's favourite thing ever, the white-haired girl quickly turning onto her side so Iris could spoon her while they enjoyed their after sex glow, the two girls whispering soft nothings to each other as they gently dozed, and eventually fell completely asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Iris called out, sighing deeply as she quickened her pace towards her front door and then opened it, stupidly without looking through the keyhole, "What do you OH MY GOD!"

"Surprise." Caitlin beamed.

That was the understatement of the century, which Iris might have quipped if for once she wasn't completely speechless. Because here in front of her was Caitlin Snow, looking exactly how she was when they first met. Her hair and eyes were brown, her skin was no longer sickly pale and her lips were red and inviting. So inviting it was all Iris could do not to smash her lips against them. But even though they were dating she still wanted to get clear permission first, considering the circumstances last time she saw this woman. Besides, her curiosity got the better of her, forcing her out of her stunned state to the point where she had so many questions she wasn't sure what to ask first.

In the end Iris simply croaked, "How?"

Caitlin lifted up her hands and showed the other girl her new accessories, "Cisco made these for me. They dampen meta-human powers. And yes, he came up with the idea before, you know, I changed, but he wanted to run a whole bunch of tests before showing them to me. And I wanted to make absolutely sure they would work every time with no lasting side-effects. Because, because I just couldn't bear the thought of telling you about these and then not being able to use them without hurting you. Or worse, trying and, and... you know..."

There was a brief pause and then Iris asked, "So we can..."

"Yeah. I'm 100% sure." Caitlin smiled proudly, and then hesitated, "Well, more like 99.99%, because no matter how sure you are there is always the chance that-"

Before Caitlin could finish Iris grabbed her girlfriend, roughly pulled her inside the apartment, slammed the door and then push the other girl up against the nearest wall and did the one thing she wanted to do above everything else but couldn't for the last few weeks, kiss Caitlin Snow right on the mouth. Unlike some kisses she had in the past this was totally worth the wait, as all the movie clichés seem to happen at once. Her heart skipped a beat, she seemed to melt into the other girl and she swore she could hear birds singing. At least when Caitlin got with the program and started kissing her back, the scientist at first acting like this was some big surprise when obviously she had been planning this for quite a while.

Iris planned to make her pay for that sometime in the near future, but for now she simply massaged Caitlin's lips with her own and got completely lost in this wonderful act of mutual affection. To her delight Caitlin got just as lost, pulling Iris even closer into her and opening her mouth to allow Iris to push her tongue inside. Or Iris might have pushed herself even more firmly against Caitlin and forced her tongue into her mouth. Honestly it was hard to tell as she was so lost in the moment. She was fairly certain it was a combination of both, but just in case she pulled back to see if she was rushing things too much or doing something Caitlin didn't like.

For a brief moment the two women stared at each other, then Caitlin smiled widely. Iris did the same and they shared a brief laugh of relief before pressing their lips together again, and even though they added their tongues almost immediately this time the kiss remained soft and gentle. They also gently caressed each other, sliding their hands over each other's arms, sides, backs and faces while avoiding all the really fun parts. At least for now. Iris wanted to do more, but didn't want to overwhelm Caitlin if she wasn't ready for it. So instead she eventually broke the kiss, smiled at her lover again who returned it, and then gently pulled her further into her apartment while asking her some more questions.

"So, what kind of tests?" Iris grinned.

"Uh?" Caitlin replied, still a little dazed.

"What kinds of tested you run?" Iris gently pushed, before grinning, "Did you kiss any frogs?"

Looking bashful Caitlin shook her head, "No frogs."

Iris frowned, "Rats?"

"What? No!" Caitlin frowned.

"Well what then?" Iris pushed, and then when Caitlin looked hesitant she softly pleaded, "Tell me. Please? I promise, this is strictly off the record. I would never do that to you. But, I need to know."

There was a long silence and then Caitlin took a deep breath, "I kissed the last guy who tried to kill you. It was when I was 95% sure it wouldn't kill him, but I had Cisco keep a close eye on him for the past week or two, just in case there was a delayed reaction, but I'm fairly certain that if it was going to happen it would have happened by now."

"Wow." Iris murmured.

"It... it's not something I'm proud of." Caitlin stammered quickly.

"Hey, I get it." Iris reassured softly and swiftly, "There's no judgement here. But-"

"It's still a big risk, I know." Caitlin said solemnly.

"Well yeah..." Iris smiled, "And I want to be with you, completely, but I would hate to think of you crossing a line you can't come back from just for me."

"Oh, I definitely did it for me. Mostly." Caitlin admitted, leaning in slightly as she continued softly, "I really, really wanted to kiss you."

Iris smiled, leaned forward slightly so they could briefly kiss before she pulled back and asked, "So if you take these things off, do you..."

"Get frosty again? Yeah." Caitlin giggled, "But I'm in no hurry to do that."

"I get that." Iris nodded, "I just don't want to think you were giving up being a superhero just because you wanted to kiss me. "

Ignoring the superhero part Caitlin said as confidently as she could, "That's not all I wanted."

"Yeah?" Iris smiled.

"Yeah." Caitlin confirmed, taking a deep breath before whispering, "I, I wanted... I want to slide my lips all over your amazing body."

There was a moment's pause, then Iris admitted, "I want to see just how warm your beautiful body is."

Another pause, then Caitlin offered, "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." Iris confirmed with the smile.

The two women then got up and Caitlin offered her hand which Iris quickly took, prompting another smile and even a giggle as Caitlin gently pulled Iris into the bedroom. Feeling more confident than usual Caitlin then pulled Iris into a deep and passionate kiss. She even pushed her tongue into Iris's mouth, although Caitlin lost the tongue battle almost as quickly as she lost her shirt, the two girls made quick work of each other's clothes as they continued to make out. Then Iris broke the kiss, gave her the smile which always made Caitlin melt, no matter how cold she felt lately, and then positioned herself in the centre of the bed.

"As much as I love kissing you..." Iris said flirtatiously after breaking the kiss, completing the line after she was in position on the bed, "I think you said something about wanting to slide your lips all over my amazing body."

"Wow." Caitlin murmured softly, although to softly because combined with that and Caitlin staring at her Iris clearly got the wrong idea.

"Or I could just slide my lips over your hot little body if you want. I don't mind." Iris said.

"What? No!" Caitlin stammered, quickly snapping herself out of her daze, "I, I mean I don't mind either, but I definitely want to fuck you. It's just that, you're so, so beautiful."

"Thanks." Iris smiled softly, curling her finger in invitation, as she added, "Now, why don't you prove it by pressing that hot little body of yours down on top of me and kissing me again?"

Caitlin smiled, "I can do that."

Unable to resist Iris added, "And that's hot figuratively and literally."

"I know." Caitlin said dryly.

Despite herself Caitlin couldn't help but giggle after that, Iris joining her for a brief second before Caitlin climbed onto the bed. Then the giggling very quickly went away as Caitlin slowly crawled up Iris's body until they once again face to face, Caitlin's now once again warm body pressed down against Iris's equally warm body. For a moment Caitlin just enjoyed that fact before pressing one long lingering kiss against Iris's lips, this one far more gentle and romantic than the rough and needy kiss which had proceeded it. And she worked her way down Iris's jaw to her neck and lingered there for a little while as her hands roamed Iris's body.

It was a little awkward with the power dampening bracelets still on. Make that a lot awkward, but totally worth it for the peace of mind that she wouldn't hurt her girlfriend. Well, 99.99% sure she wouldn't. Because Caitlin was now a freak of nature she could never be 100% sure again that she wouldn't hurt someone she cared about, and thankfully Iris loved her enough to know how selfish she was being by allowing their relationship to continue. So Caitlin could ignore that Iris seemed a little nervous, no doubt sharing her apprehension about the bracelets, although Caitlin did her best to take her mind off it first by kissing her lips, then her neck, and ultimately her tits. Well, she planned to go lower, but Iris's breasts definitely deserved some attention.

At first Caitlin had teased Iris by kissing her way down her lover's body, up one of her boobs and then concentrating on the area around the nipple for a long time before taking it into her mouth. Then she sucked it only briefly before moving over to the other. Caitlin then repeated this process a few times before gradually increasing the force of her suction, along the way beginning to slide her tongue around those nipples which particularly had Iris crying out in pleasure. Oh God, it felt so good to be pleasing Iris with her mouth, although Caitlin probably didn't give her girlfriend's tits the attention they deserved because she was so eager to get to the next part. Luckily Iris seemed to feel the same way.

"Lower baby. Mmmmm, lower." Iris moaned softly, "Ooooooh, you know what I want. I've wanted it for months. No, that's not true. Oh God, I've wanted it since we met!"

"Me too." Caitlin admitted.

"Then do it baby." Iris smiled softly, before explicitly telling her girlfriend to, "Eat my pussy. Ohhhhhh, please Cait. Eat it."

"Gladly." Caitlin whispered into Iris's flat stomach, already halfway down it.

Iris closed her eyes, partly to intensify the anticipation and partly because it was a bit overwhelming seeing long brunette locks slowly making their way down her body. Fucking Caitlin in her Killer Frost form had been one thing, but this was different. Before it was almost like she was with a completely different person, now she really was having sex with a friend. Which of course was stupid. She been doing that for months now, but because Caitlin looked like her old self again it just made her think about how this was a girl she had known for years, had cared for Barry when he was in the coma and then help him save the city, and even save the world. Had saved her. Had saved herself. And now she, Caitlin Snow, was going down on her.

Things only became more intense when it actually happened, Caitlin reaching her destination and after a brief hesitation sliding her tongue slowly over Iris's pussy lips, working her way from the very bottom to the very top and then repeating the process, Caitlin Snow beginning to lick her pussy with a slow but steady rhythm. Which made Iris open her eyes wide and let out a long loud cry, followed by a series of happy moans. Then she looked down to see her former best female friend in between her legs. Her girlfriend. Caitlin was now her girlfriend, and she was finally in between her legs and licking her pussy like Iris had wanted pretty much from day one.

She definitely hadn't been lying about that part as even before her first and only time with Linda the first time Iris had seen Caitlin she had thought she was beautiful. And after a brief conversation in which Caitlin had proven to be smart, good at her job and most importantly determined to help Barry not only was Iris put at ease but she found her initial attraction blossom into genuine curiosity, which had only grown since they had got to know each other. Initially Iris hadn't thought anything would come of it, but after a brief affair with Linda and Caitlin becoming even more attractive now she was a superhero Iris just hadn't been able to resist when the opportunity presented itself, and she was so glad she hadn't.

While Caitlin wasn't quite as confident or experienced as Linda had been their relationship had made it that much more intense. Also there was something to be said for the way that Caitlin looked up at her for approval every so often, looking so bashful yet hopeful that Iris couldn't help but encourage her a little more than she already was, which was saying something. To be fair Caitlin was doing a good job of teasing her clit, at first mostly ignoring it and then touching it with every other lick so as not to overwhelm Iris too soon, and slowly build up the pleasure until ultimately Iris would beg for more, even if she had time to hold off as long as possible so she could savour this wonderful sensation.

Caitlin was definitely trying to savour this. After all this was her first time eating pussy, and while there had been a time she had thought she wouldn't like it, or at least been sceptical, that ended as soon as she started having sex with Iris West. As soon as she had crossed that line getting to return the favour was one of the main reasons Caitlin wanted to find a way to change back to her 'normal' form. When she was stuck in her Killer Frost form Caitlin couldn't take the risk of her ice cold lips around that much warm liquid as it seemed almost inevitable she would cause the woman she was falling for agonising pain, but now she had her new fashion accessories everything was going better than she could have possibly hoped.

Not only did she love the taste of Iris's pussy but she actually had the other girl moaning in pure pleasure at what she was doing, a clear sign that she was doing well. Although Caitlin regularly looked upwards just to make it clear, as she was paranoid that at best her inexperience would have Iris taking pity on her and faking her enthusiasm. That was still possible, although the smile she got from Iris certainly seemed genuine, and Caitlin often found herself looking up just so she could receive another because each one made her heart flutter. Of course her main focus was pleasing Iris, Caitlin desperately trying to remember everything she'd read on the Internet about performing cunnilingus, and more importantly everything she'd learned from Iris going down on her.

She started by teasing Iris's clit, slowly showing it more and more attention as time went on, initially just with her tongue but then again eventually Caitlin wrapped her lips around the other girl's clit and gently sucked it for a few long seconds. This unsurprisingly caused Iris to gasp loudly in pleasure. Somewhat surprisingly it also caused her to reach down, grabbed hold of Caitlin's hair and push her more firmly against her pussy. Not that Caitlin was complaining. Exactly the opposite in fact, and this gave her just another way of knowing how well she was doing. And Iris didn't hesitate to use it, even occasionally taking control by tugging her this way and that, which Caitlin especially loved.

At the beginning she was tugging her away from her clit when, Caitlin assumed from her experience, it got too sensitive and Caitlin was giving it just a bit too much attention, but it wasn't long before Iris was pushing her against her clit for longer. Caitlin was happy to oblige with a longer suction, and eventually even one with more force behind it, both of which definitely got the positive reactions she was craving. But then Iris started pushing her lower, and taking a judgement call Caitlin denied her girlfriend what she clearly wanted for now, which clearly annoyed Iris but Caitlin was positive it would work out in the long run. Besides, Iris was a shameless tease, so it was about time Caitlin got a little payback.

Iris was amused by this at first, and somewhat grateful as it would just mean her eventual climax would be that much more powerful. Also, it was just nice to drag this out a little bit, considering this was a first for them, and it was only the second time another girl had gone down on Iris. So yeah, Iris was all for not rushing this. But at the same time Caitlin was almost too good at easing her, and inevitably she wanted more. For a while she forced that ever increasing desire, partly to allow Caitlin her revenge, but mostly to savour the moment. Of course there was a limit to what anyone can take, and Iris reached hers when she not so subtly encouraged Caitlin to tongue fuck her and the other girl continued to insist on denying her.

"More! Give me more, mmmmmm, come on Caitlin, fuck me." Iris moaned softly, "Fuck me and make me cum. Ooooooooh yessssss, stick your tongue inside me and fuck me with it. Yeah, tongue fuck me, fuck, oh yes, just like that, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh FUCK ME! Oh Caitlin, ooooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd!"

To Iris's surprise, and delight, she really didn't have to say much to get what she wanted. In fact the second that she actually said what she wanted in detail Caitlin started concentrating her licks on Iris's instructions, and then a second or two after that she began slowly pushing her tongue into her pussy, rendering Iris completely incoherent. Not that she fought very hard to remain coherent, as it was clear no more words were really needed. Iris continuing to provide encouragement to Caitlin for the fun of it, and to build up her girlfriend's fragile self-esteem, but otherwise she was completely concentrating on her own selfish pleasure.

Of course Iris West was no pillow princess, and fully intended to return the favour once Caitlin had gifted her with an orgasm. Or ideally a few of them, which didn't feel like it would take much given that Iris almost came from just the penetration, and as soon as the tongue fucking began it was pretty clear that she would soon have the opportunity to return the favour. More or less. Iris was tempted to literally, as she did love going down on Caitlin, but there was something she had been eager to try, and this special night felt perfect for it. And for better or for worse just thinking about it bought Iris even closer to the opportunity as she imagined taking Caitlin that way.

For a little while Iris held back just to build up her pleasure and savour being on the edge of orgasm, but Caitlin wouldn't be denied, and soon Iris found herself cumming in another girl's mouth was second time in her life. And more importantly into Caitlin's mouth. Oh yes, Iris was cumming into the cute little mouth of Caitlin Snow, fulfilling one of the most frequent fantasies for the past few years. To make this dream come true even better she focused on the pretty brown haired white girl between her legs as Caitlin further impressed her by making her cum over and over again, just like she hoped she would do. And hopefully would do again.

Caitlin desperately tried to swallow every drop of Iris's cum, but there was just so much of it and it wasn't like she had any previous experience doing this so a lot of it ended up on her face. Which made her whimper pathetically, because this was like the best tasting thing ever. It was heaven in liquid form, and Caitlin was now furious with herself for not doing it the second Cisco finished making the power dampening bracelets. Okay, no she didn't, but she had wished she had completed the testing a lot sooner. But no, she had to play hero, and waste her time sleeping and eating, when she should have been fixing her powers so she could finally go down on Iris West and swallow her cum. Or at least as much of it as she could get.

While it was frustrating not to get all of it, or even the majority of the next few orgasms, having a face covered in girl cum was thrilling. Caitlin especially liked it because not only did it prove that she could be a good pussy licker, but it proved that she could please Iris. That she could return the favour from all that amazing head Iris had lovingly given her, and perhaps most importantly no matter what happened next the proof of her ability to please Iris would be covering her face. The girl cum of her girlfriend, the amazing Iris West, would be on her face while Iris would be returning the favour and fucking the cum out of her! Now, that was one hell of a consolation prize.

Poor Caitlin had to settle for that consolation prize a lot for the next few minutes as the amount of liquid squirting out of Iris rapidly increased, almost as much as the other girl's movements. Then suddenly Iris began to grind down on her face, making it virtually impossible for Caitlin to swallow even half of the heavenly liquid. And it only got worse when she reached down, grabbed her head and held it firmly in place, Iris beginning to literally fuck Caitlin's face and make it difficult for the scientist to even breathe, let alone swallow cum. And yet, she was still pleasing Iris. In the end, that was all that really mattered, Caitlin thought to herself as she allowed Iris to use her however she wanted.

Just as Caitlin was becoming really lightheaded Iris pulled her up into a passionate kiss, tasting herself on the other brunette's lips and tongue. She then licked Caitlin's face like a dog, both girls giggling happily for a few long seconds in between licks, before Iris kissed her again. Then the process was repeated, just like it had when the roles were reversed and it was Caitlin curiously chasing herself on Iris's face, lips, tongue, and in her mouth. Through it all Caitlin had wondered how she could repay Iris, and even though she finally had she couldn't help greedily hope that Iris would also return the favour in some way, and from the look on Iris's eyes when she finally pulled away told her she was going to get what she wanted. But as it turns out, just not in the way she thought she would.

"Get on your knees, on the floor, and close your eyes." Iris grinned.

Caitlin frowned, "Why?"

"Because I said so." Iris answered cheekily, before correcting herself, "Because I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, okay." Caitlin replied, unsure what to think.

"And no peeking." Iris teased playfully, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice as she quickly retrieved Caitlin surprise, strapped it on and then hurried over to stand in front of her girlfriend, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Slowly Caitlin did what she was told, and then she blushed, "Oh."

"Do you like it?" Iris asked, adding nervously before Caitlin could reply, "I got it from the same place I got your strap-on, and as you can see, it matches my skin tone perfectly just like yours does. Did. I mean, you're less pale now, so we can get you a new one if you want. It's just that, you never seemed comfortable wearing it, and if it's just not you're thing, I totally understand. It's just that I was wondering if you were, you know, a bottom. Which, for the record, would be so hot, and I'd love to top the hell out of you and fuck you with this thing into you're a quivering wreck. But it's totally up to you babe... also if you think this is too big I bought smaller ones just in case. I, I just couldn't resist giving myself a bigger cock than you."

There was another long pause and then Caitlin nervously asked, "So, you want to use this thing on me?"

Blushing a little Iris nodded, "Obviously."

Yet another pause, then Caitlin lent forward slightly and asked, "Would you like me to suck it?"

"Fuck yeah." Iris grinned, "I'd love for you to suck it."

Iris opened her mouth to say more, but she was rendered speechless when Caitlin Snow opened her mouth wide and slid it over the head of the cock strapped around her waist. There was a brief pause when Caitlin had wrapped her lips around the head where the scientist looked up to the reporter for approval, and even though Iris didn't intentionally react Caitlin must have seen something she liked in her eyes because she began to slowly bob her head up and down the first few inches. She also began sucking her cock, but Iris wasn't truly aware of that until Caitlin really got into the blow job, mostly because she couldn't feel it like a guy could, but also because she was just so captivated by the other girl's head bobbing up and down in front of her.

It was just so wonderfully erotic, and submissive, for Caitlin to be doing this. Here she was on her knees in front of her, sucking on a dildo which Iris was about to use on her pussy, and instead of being scientific about it and doing the bare minimum before skipping to the good stuff Caitlin really worked that shaft, eventually even taking it into her throat and gagging on it, just to please Iris. Oh yes, Iris could watch this beautiful sight all night long. At the same time she had a sudden urge to face fuck her girlfriend, or even call her names like her personal cock sucker like something out of a porno. Luckily Iris was just about able to control herself, because even though she couldn't resist providing a little commentary she at least held back on the really nasty stuff going through her mind.

"That's it baby, suck my cock." Iris began hoarsely, before really getting into it, "Mmmmm yeahhhhh, suck it! Fuck, you look beautiful with a cock in your mouth. Oh yeah, take it deep! Deep down your throat! Take it! Oh fuck, that's sooooooo hot. Mmmmm fuck yes, get it nice an wet for me. Make my cock nice and wet so I can fuck you with it. Yeahhhhh, get it all wet. Oh fuck, come here Cait, I need to fuck you."

Honestly Iris wasn't sure at what point she reached down to stroke Caitlin's hair, but it gave her something to grab onto when she wanted to pull her girlfriend up into her arms for a passionate kiss, Caitlin unsurprisingly letting her, kissing back and then not protesting as Iris gently moved them backwards and down onto the bed. Once she was lying on top of the other girl Iris kept up the kissing for a little while, reluctant to break it, but she didn't want to waste the saliva from the passionate blow job she just received, and she really, really wanted to fuck Caitlin, so it wasn't that long before she made her move. Namely to slide a hand down to Caitlin's cunt and gently start rubbing it, making the other brunette gasp into her mouth.

While Iris would have really liked to be able to slide her dick right into her girlfriend's pussy she wasn't an inconsiderate guy, like some of the men she dated, and was more than happy going the extra mile to make sure Caitlin was ready to be fucked. Especially as that involved fingering Caitlin Snow, which had become one of her favourite pastimes. Not that she spent too long on it this time. In fact she might have spent more on the initial pussy rubbing, but only because when she initially slipped a finger into Caitlin that wonderful little hole was so wet and welcoming that she quickly added a second and then a third finger while Caitlin moaned in pleasure into her mouth.

Then, just to make sure, Iris broke the kiss and softly whispered, "Are you ready baby?"

"Yes." Caitlin gasped, "Please fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me please. Oh Iris, OH GOD!"

Caitlin would have happily begged for longer, all night if she had too, but before she could really get going Iris smiled at her warmly, and then in a flash removed her fingers and replaced them with her big black strap-on cock. The second penetration caused Caitlin to cry out, but it was mostly out of pleasure, and Iris stopped before that could change and then gave her plenty of time to relax before beginning the slow and seemingly never-ending thrust forward that pushed the rest of the cock into her cunt. Caitlin's previous boyfriends had been by no means small, but this was far beyond anything she'd had before. She had almost requested a smaller size, but despite her brain telling her it would be for the best Caitlin found her lust taking over and she decided to push her luck.

That turned out to be a very good thing as while she was stretched like never before it was nothing she couldn't handle, and the fact that she was being stretched like this by another girl, the girl she'd had a crush on for so long, the girl she was now dating, Iris West, made this whole thing so much more erotic than if she had just had the good fortune of hooking up with a particularly well hung guy. Or had bought the toy Iris was now using on her own for personal use. Plus, the fact that Iris was staring at her the whole time with concern in her face, and maybe even love, helped Caitlin to relax and accept the massive intrusion.

Honestly Caitlin was so consumed with staring back she kind of lost track of just how much cock was inside her, so at first she was confused when Iris started pushing the dildo into her pussy and there was something pressing against her crotch. Then she realised it was Iris. That Iris's thighs were pressed against her own, and her girlfriend's cock was now completely buried inside her cunt. Wow, that wasn't something Caitlin ever expected to think, let alone experience, and the realisation made her blush. Almost as much as the fact for all her intelligence it had taken her so long to realise what had happened. Which in turn made Iris smile, which of course made her blush even more.

She tried to explain herself, although honestly Caitlin had no idea what she was going to say, and it didn't matter as Iris immediately made her forget her train of thought by leaning down and pressing her lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Caitlin wasn't sure how long it lasted, but the next thing she was aware of was Iris beginning to thrust in and out of her, causing her to tense and let out a cry of pleasure mixed with a little discomfort. The discomfort was minor, especially considering what Caitlin had been expecting, but it immediately caused Iris to stop everything and check in with her, which of course just made Caitlin love her more.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked softly after she broke the kiss.

"I'm fine." Caitlin quickly reassured, honestly feeling embarrassed about her reaction, "It feels good, it's just..."

"New? I know." Iris said softly and sympathetically.

"I was going to say big." Caitlin admitted, perhaps blushing even more than before, before quickly changing the subject, "Can, can you please just keep going? Please, please just fuck me."

Iris smiled flirtatiously, "Who am I to deny a pretty girl anything?"

Caitlin barely had time to roll her eyes before she found herself moaning, "Oh God yes, mmmmm, just like that! Fuck me! Ohhhhhh Iris, please fuck me. Fuck me with your cock! Yessssss, fuck me good, oooooooh God! Oh my God Iris, that feel so good. Please keep doing that. Keep fucking me! Don't stop! Ooooohhhhhh, kiss me! Kiss me again while you fuck me."

Iris almost repeated herself, but she had made it pretty clear that she didn't like to deny a pretty girl anything. Especially her pretty girl. Oh yes, Caitlin Snow was her pretty girl, that primaeval thought never more powerful than right now as Iris took Caitlin like a man would, thrusting her big cock in and out of her and making her feel good. Making her moan and whimper so becomingly. And blush! Oh how Iris loved the way that Caitlin was blushing for her. She had done it a little as Killer Frost, but she had only really known because they were so close. Now Caitlin was back to normal, if perhaps only temporarily, Iris getting to enjoy the full experience, and it was glorious.

Which was why although she couldn't deny Caitlin's request Iris couldn't stop herself from choosing to misinterpret it. So she did kiss Caitlin, just not on the lips. No, instead she leaned down to press her lips against her cheek before slowly sliding her mouth down to Caitlin's neck. She lingered there for quite a while so she could enjoy the soft sounds her pretty girl was making, and how her cheeks were flushing crimson as she continued making her moan for her. Which Iris was expecting to be punished for, at least in the form of a stern look from Caitlin, but instead the other girl just closed her eyes and seemed to let the pleasure takeover her, which led to Iris grinning against the soft skin underneath her lips.

Then after seemingly savouring this sensation for a little while Caitlin wrapped her arms and legs around Iris and pulled her more firmly against her body. This coincided with Iris thrusting forwards, so Caitlin pushed the dildo even harder, and deeper if that was possible, into her, which in turn caused Caitlin to let out a sharp cry of pleasure. Then she loosened her grip somewhat, allowing Iris to easily pull back, before pushing her forwards again and then repeating the process as Caitlin held Iris tightly against her neck and stroked her hair fondly. At least until Iris stopped playing ball, which earned her a stern look from Caitlin, especially when Iris lifted her head and grinned at her girlfriend.

It was very tempting to give Caitlin what she so desperately wanted, but as always Iris wanted her to actually ask. Especially as she'd been needy enough to do it only a few seconds ago. Also, Iris had wanted to do this for a very long time, and she wasn't quite ready for it to end yet. No, she wanted to draw this out a little more, so she leaned down and kissed Caitlin again, her girlfriend resisting initially but soon melting into it again. Ha, Killer Frost melting underneath her. Or should that be defrosting? Either way it continued to make Iris smile into the kiss as she continued gently but firmly fucking brilliant scientist Caitlin Snow, a.k.a. the superhero Killer Frost, with her big black cock.

Caitlin soon found herself whimpering with frustration into that kiss, as despite her earlier claim Iris happily denied her what she wanted, even though she damn well knew exactly what it was that Caitlin wanted her to do now. Although she suppose there was something to be said for delayed satisfaction, and she had no doubt Iris would give her what she wanted eventually. It was just that waiting for it became almost painful, especially as with her firm and steady thrusts Iris easily fucked away any uncomfortable stretching and replaced it with pure, wonderful pleasure that Caitlin just couldn't help but crave more of. So much so she be willing to beg for it given the chance.

As if reading her mind Iris broke the kiss and stared at her expectantly. Which of course caused Caitlin to blush, and initially chicken out, which just made Iris grin even more wickedly and continue fucking her so wonderfully it felt literally painful. Or at the very least annoying, Caitlin glaring up at her lover, which just made Iris grin more. Then Caitlin pushed herself to suck it up. She was a superhero, dammit. And yes, she still didn't thing that term applied to her, but she'd still done things she wouldn't have thought possible, from throwing ice cubes to getting strap-on fucked by Iris West. Plus she had done it before, and like before it was only a matter of time before she gave the girl exactly what she wanted.

"Harder!" Caitlin whimpered, "Fuck me harder! Please, ohhhhh, I want to cum. I need to cum."

"How badly?" Iris pushed.

"Really, really badly." Caitlin admitted.

"You wanna cum on my cock?" Iris asked with a wicked grin.

Caitlin blushed, "Yes."

"Say it for me baby." Iris pushed, "Say you wanna cum on my big cock."

Blushing even more than before Caitlin whimpered, although she became more bold with each word, "I, I wanna cum. Please I, I want to cum on your cock. Ohhhhhh Goooodddddd, I need to cum! Please Iris, make me cum! Make me cum! Oooooooh you said, mmmmmm, you said you could never deny a pretty girl anything, oh God, and I'm pretty again, so do what I say. Ooooooh Goooooodddddd yessssss, make me your pretty girl. Make your pretty girl cum. ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeessssssss, make me cum on your cock! Make me cum on your big black cock! I wanna cum on your big hard black cock! OH GOD!"

With those last words Iris suddenly grabbed hold of her legs, shove them onto her shoulders and then stared down at Caitlin with a wild look in her eye. This caused Caitlin to let out a soft gasp, and then suddenly the room became deafeningly silent as for a few long seconds Iris completely paused her thrusting. Then suddenly she restarted at the same pace as before, but quickly started to build up that pace until eventually Iris had to be fucking her with every ounce of her strength, with Caitlin folded up like an accordion no less. She didn't even know she was this flexible, although maybe that was because something was leftover from her transformation into Killer Frost. Not that she was thinking about that right now.

Soon Caitlin wasn't thinking about anything at all as she suddenly found herself crashing over the edge of a monster orgasm, perhaps more powerful than any she'd had so far, mostly because she could literally feel herself cumming on Iris West's big cock. Oh yes, she could feel herself squeeze down on it, and cover it with her cream. Cover Iris with her cream. Oh God, she knew it was an illusion bought on by her climax, but in that moment Caitlin could have sworn that Iris's cock was real, and throbbing and pulsating inside her. Which of course it wasn't, but it wasn't staying still either, Iris rapidly pounding it in and out of her, and making her cum over and over again until her brilliant mind melted away, along with perhaps her entire being, as she was consumed with pleasure. And Iris West.

Iris West felt just as consumed by Caitlin Snow. There were a few moments were Caitlin closed her eyes, maybe because things were just too intense for her, but overall the two girls kept her eyes open so they could stare at each other throughout this intense pussy pounding. Which definitely wasn't new, they did it all the time while fingering each other, but this was different. Somehow more intense. And Iris almost felt like she could feel what it was like inside of Caitlin. Feel her squeeze her. Feel her girlfriend's pussy squeezing her big cock. Which Iris knew was ridiculous, but then they dealt with a ridiculous all the time, and although she would never want to be a man this was the one time in her life Iris truly wanted a dick.

Of course ultimately it was unnecessary, as Iris couldn't imagine possessing a real dick could possibly make her feel more powerful and dominant then she did right now. Or make Caitlin any more submissive, and more importantly any less than hers. Because that's what this girl was now. Hers. Her pretty girl. Her pretty little white girl. Yes, the colour of their skin had never truly mattered in their relationship, except for the fact that Iris loved the contrast of their skin rubbing together when she made love to her, or one of her previous boyfriends, but hearing Caitlin call her cock big and black just seemed to provid her credible fuel, and despite her best efforts Iris just couldn't keep her mouth shut about it.

"Take it baby! Take my big black cock!" Iris growled, "Take it in your pretty little pink pussy! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, take it in your pretty little white pussy. Yeahhhhhhh baby, take it! Take it like a good girl. Oh God Caitlin, you're such a good girl. Such a pretty girl. My pretty girl. My girl. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, you're mine now Caitlin. All mine. You're my pretty little bottom. Yesssssss, we're going to do this all the time now Caitlin. I'll be the pussy pounding top, and you'll be the cock taking bottom. All you need to do is cum for me baby. Oh yeah, keep cumming nice and hard on my cock. That's it baby, be mine. All mine."

"All yours." Caitlin whimpered in between her orgasms.

Just hearing those words from Caitlin finally shut Iris up as she went over the edge of a powerful climax of her own, the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of taking another girl, taking Caitlin, in this way pushing her over the edge and rendering her speechless. Also mindless as she pounded into her, at least for now, submissive mate, and not so subtly tried to convince her that this is how it should always be between them. Oh yes, it was so clear to Iris now. She should have always been the top, and Caitlin was born to be a bottom. She just needed to make her lover see that, and hopefully the multiple orgasms would be a good start.

Unfortunately that was the beginning of the end, as even though she was able to pound them both to multiple climaxes after that Iris didn't have the stamina of a Speedster. She didn't have the speed of one either, and she was to horribly aware that what she was giving Caitlin would pale in comparison to what someone like Barry could give her. Which pushed her on a little bit more, but ultimately she collapsed down on top of her lover and they were both left panting for breath. Which allowed Iris to take a step back and think about what she had just done, and to her dismay she couldn't help think she might have overdone it a little bit.

Then Caitlin let out a sigh, "I guess you were right... I'm a bottom."

At first Iris grinned, but then as Caitlin didn't seem to be jumping for joy at that fact reassured her, "You know, we don't have to stick to those labels, especially of it makes you uncomfortable."

"What? No, I..." Caitlin blushed, before admitting some things she probably wouldn't have if she wasn't exhausted and delirious from her orgasms, "I, I like it. I liked being your pretty little bottom. Your... your bitch."

Again this made Iris grin widely at first, but then she gently stroked Caitlin's face and told her, "Only in private baby."

For a moment Caitlin just stared at Iris, then murmured, "Then what am I in public?"

"My girlfriend. Or my girl. Or just, mine." Iris grinned, "And I'm your woman."

"That's so cheesy." Caitlin giggled softly, before admitting, "I like it."

"And I like you, my pretty little bottom." Iris grinned widely, making Caitlin blush again, before she pressed her lips against hers again, lingering there as they both thrilled at being able to do this now Killer Frost had been defrosted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Telling everyone that they were dating was ridiculously overdue, but still incredibly nerve wracking. They kind of wanted to get it all over with at once, but agreed that they should at least tell Iris's Dad first. Maybe Barry and Wally two, but definitely Jo. Which was most arguably the most nerve wracking of them all, especially for Caitlin, but it had to be done. So Iris came up with a simple plan, a family dinner. One in which they arrived an hour early so they could talk to Jo alone. Of course Caitlin did this in her nonthreatening human form, but the downside to that was that it meant it was more noticeable when her palms became sweaty, and because they were holding hands of course Iris noticed. Although she probably would have done anyway given how jittery Caitlin was.

"Relax. I told you, everything is going to be fine." Iris said for what felt like the millionth time.

Caitlin mumbled an agreement, then after a brief pause grumbled more loudly, "You don't know that."

"I do." Iris said firmly, "He likes you, and I know he just wants me to be happy. And you make me happy. And I'm dating a superhero. What is wrong with that?"

Caitlin scoffed, "A superhero called Killer Frost, who looks and sounds like a super villain. And was one in another life."

"In another world." Iris reminded her lover, "It's not the same thing."

"It feels like it." Caitlin mumbled.

"Well you better straight up ignore that feeling." Iris said firmly, grabbing Caitlin and turning their bodies to face each other, "You're good Cait. I know it."

"But-" Caitlin began.

"No buts!" Iris quickly interrupted, "Listen very carefully to me Caitlin Snow, you're a superhero, and if you ever doubt it just find me and I'll tell you how amazing you are. How wonderful. How good. The things you've done. The lives you've saved, including mine. How much you've helped this team. And that was before you got your powers. Now? Now you are a goddess, I wish you could see that."

Caitlin blushed, lowered her head, bit her lip, and then looked up at Iris while replying, "The only time I feel that way is when you're saying it."

Iris smiled, "Then I'll just have to say it more often."

Honestly Caitlin wasn't sure whether she moved forward, or Iris did, or whether they both moved simultaneously as they were both equally lost in the moment. Whatever the case it didn't really matter, because she was in Iris's arms being gently kissed by the girl she loved, and for a few wonderful seconds the whole world faded away and it was just the two of them. Then they became very aware of the front door opening and they froze. Caitlin had become so lost in her self-doubt and Iris's reassurance that she genuinely wasn't sure whether they'd knocked or not, but it didn't really matter in that moment, as whatever the case had been they had now been discovered in the most compromising position possible. Well, Caitlin could think of a few that would be worse, but she desperately tried not to focus on that now.

The very thought of it had her breaking the kiss and turning her head to see who had discovered them. Iris did the same thing at the same time, probably making them look like characters out of a cartoon. Although it was hard to be upset about that, or anything else, as the two Flashes of this world were now in front of them. At least Kid Flash, a.k.a. Wally West a.k.a. Iris's biological brother had the decency to cover his eyes. The Flash, a.k.a. Barry Allen, a.k.a. Iris's adopted brother, was just staring in disbelief at them. And even though she really, really wanted to pull away from her lover Caitlin found herself staring back with the same look of disbelief.

"Gee, thanks Iris. You just ruined lesbian porn for me!" Wally grumbled, breaking the awkward tension and causing Iris to finally pull away from Caitlin just to punch him in the arm, "Hey! I'm not sure I deserved that."

"Oh you know you did." Iris glared at him.

"So... you two are together. That's great. That's... great." Barry mumbled unconvincingly.

"We, we were just about to tell you. And we wanted to tell you earlier, we just... we just weren't sure when the right time was." Caitlin said softly, "I'm so sorry Barry. I, I really like her."

"No, I get it. And I'm happy for you." Barry said quickly and unconvincingly, before smiling, "Or at least I will be. Just give me some time."

As they had this awkward exchange Caitlin and Iris slowly made their way into the house and shut the door behind them. There was then a little more small talk, in which Barry explained that Joe was preparing dinner and would be out soon, and then they sat down and patiently waited. It wasn't long after this that Caitlin's nervousness returned to her. After all, it had been Jo she had been most nervous about telling that his daughter was dating a potential super villain, and that feeling was never stronger than when he came in the room and gave them an innocent smile. Instantly Caitlin's mouth went dry and she had no idea what to say. Which wasn't the same for Iris.

"Dad, me and Caitlin are dating." Iris announced nonchalantly.

Jo gave his daughter a look, "Was that supposed to be a secret?"

"You knew?" Barry exclaimed, unknowingly echoing Caitlin's thoughts.

"You didn't?" Jo risened an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Ah come on Dad, it was hardly obvious." Wally chimed in.

"Wasn't it?" Jo asked, before sighing, "You know for a couple of superheroes, you boys could do with being a little more observant."

"Of my sister's sex life? Pass." Wally quipped.

Turning to her girlfriend Iris quipped, "Well, so much for our coming out dinner."

*

That dinner had been awkward, which Iris had been expecting, but at the end of the night her Dad, Wally and Barry all hugged her and told her that they loved her no matter what, and told Caitlin something similar, which again Iris had been expecting. In fact the whole night had gone pretty much as she expected, including her Dad not so subtly giving Caitlin the shovel talk. The only thing she wasn't expecting was for Caitlin to stand up to him during that and point out that Iris was perfectly capable of kicking her ass if she messed up, which clearly impressed him. Given how jittery her girl was going in this also impressed Iris, although she felt Caitlin was smart enough to know it was the right play. The only slightly annoying thing about the statement was with Caitlin's incredible powers Iris wasn't so sure she could physically kick her girlfriend's ass, but she chose not to point that out.

Of course their best friend wasn't present at that dinner. He was working on various things which would even the playing field, and even stop Caitlin if her inner Killer Frost ever took over. Caitlin had insisted on that, and while Iris desperately wanted to play the supportive girlfriend she had to admit there was some comfort knowing that they had the technology to restrain her girlfriend's darker side, just because it would give her a chance to talk Caitlin down from the ledge, if necessary. For giving them that chance Cisco deserved the truth, so the next time they were in Star Labs they summoned up all their courage and approached him.

"Cisco, we have some news." Iris announced brightly with a smile.

"Is it that you're dating?" Cisco asked nonchalantly.

"How did you know that?" Caitlin frowned.

"Well, for starters Barry looked really glum this morning, and Wally was teasing him about it, but when I asked about it they got really secretive. And Jo had a really big smile on his face this morning." Cisco listed out, before grinning, "But mostly because Killer Frost here has been icing over video cameras for the past couple weeks when the two of you have been alone together, like I wouldn't notice."

Both girls blushed as Caitlin mumbled, "Oh, that."

"I mean, you don't even have the decency to do it before you start making out half the time, and the worst part of it is that you guys are like my sisters so it's wasted on me." Cisco sighed.

"Tell me about it." Wally appeared out of nowhere, before speeding away again.

Iris quickly punched Cisco in the arm and then called out into the corridor, "I've got one for you too Wally, when you least expect it."

"You'll have to catch me first." Wally grinned, raising in and out of the room to deliver that message.

"Seriously though guys." Cisco whined while rubbing his arm, "Can you stop having sex in Star Labs? Or at least cut down on it? We work here."

"And super villains regularly drop by, so owww!" Wally cried out as Iris caught him with a punch to his arm, "No fair!"

"I warned you." Iris pointed out.

Despite her extreme embarrassment Caitlin had to smile, and then as Earth 2 Harrison Wells walked in she quickly told him in the name of getting it out of the way, "Harry, Iris and I are dating."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Appearing as if out of nowhere Jesse Quick told her, "He means that's great, and we're both very happy for you."

There was a brief pause, and then Iris groaned, "You both knew too?"

Harry just gave them a look, while Jesse laughed, "Duh. You guys aren't nearly as subtle as you think you are."

*

"Well, that was embarrassing." Caitlin grumbled.

"You'd prefer outrage and threats?" Iris teased.

"No!" Caitlin protested, blushing so becomingly, "I just... I... I thought we were being so sneaky, you know? Or at least doing a pretty good job of keeping it under wraps."

"I don't know." Iris said thoughtfully, "In retrospect we really weren't that subtle, and at least most of Team Flash is pretty observant, soooo..."

"Yeah, all except our fearless leader." Caitlin grumbled.

"Oh honey, do you really think Barry was ever in charge?" Iris chuckled, pulling Caitlin into her arms, "Because if you did then it isn't just Barry and Wally who could do with being more observant."

In response Caitlin just pouted, 'forcing' Iris to kiss her girlfriend. As they were back in the comfort of Iris's apartment after a mostly uneventful day of monitoring the speedsters run around their city. The lack of action and the high of finally coming out, and the latter being so successful, made Iris eager for a different kind of action. Perhaps even a new type of action, if Caitlin was willing to be adventurous. But first she had to make sure to put Caitlin in the mood, and Iris prided herself on easily being able to do that now. Especially as it involved one of her favourite things ever, kissing the wonderfully soft lips of Caitlin Snow until they were both weaken the knees.

On this occasion Iris made sure to start out soft, loving and sweet. She also made it short, pulling back after a little bit to check Caitlin was up for more. Sure enough the pout was gone, replaced by affection and love which were practically beaming out of Caitlin even before she gave Iris a little smile. Iris happily returned it, and then kissed Caitlin again, this time pushing her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Being the perfect little bottom she was Caitlin immediately surrendered her mouth and tongue to her top, letting Iris do whatever she wanted, like hopefully she would do with the rest of her body, which only pushed Iris to turn up the heat on the kiss even more.

Caitlin loved it when Iris was just like this. It was just so commanding, and well, hot. And as it turned out Caitlin really, really liked commanding, at least when it came to women. Or at least Iris West. Caitlin really wasn't interested in a more scientific method of testing that theory, namely kissing or perhaps even going further with other women. No, all she wanted was Iris West, kissing her like this, and doing so many other naughty things to her body. And she had no doubt Iris wanted to do again, which Caitlin had no problem with. She would do anything for Iris. Although little did Caitlin know, that thought was about to come back to bite her in the ass, so to speak.

"Are you up for celebrating?" Iris asked when she eventually broke the latest kissed, although she barely moved her lips away from Caitlin's and gently kiss her again right afterwards.

"What, my embarrassment?" Caitlin teased in a brief pause between kissing.

"No, telling everyone about us." Iris said seriously, pulling her lips away properly this time.

Pouting slightly at the end of the kissing session Caitlin quipped, "And by celebrating, you of course meant a romantic candlelit dinner for two at an expensive restaurant?"

"Yes actually." Iris smiled softly, before admitting, "Well, at least for later. Right now, I had something else in mind..."

"Gee, let me guess." Caitlin grinned before kissing the other girl.

Surprisingly this seem to take Iris back a little bit, suggesting that maybe what she was suggesting wasn't quite as simple as just having sex. But before Caitlin could pull back and ask about it Iris reached up and pulled her face more firmly against hers and deepened their kiss, making Caitlin forget all about the question she was about to ask. Instead Caitlin became lost in the kiss and allowed Iris to slowly get them back into the bedroom, laying her down and then getting on top of her, or without separating their lips once. Then after a few moments of gentle kissing Iris pulled back and bit her lip, forcing Caitlin to push the issue.

"Is something wrong?" Caitlin asked.

"No." Iris quickly and unconvincingly replied.

Which Caitlin called her out on, "Yeah, because that was convincing."

"Well..." Iris bit her lip.

"Hey, whatever it is you can tell me." Caitlin gently pushed, "I... I really, really like you, and I want to make you happy."

"You do." Iris smiled warmly, "And I really, really like you too, which is why I don't want to screw this up. But..."

"You wanna try something kinky?" Caitlin smiled, unable to hide a fond smile, and then when Iris gave her a similar smile back added, "Like what? Handcuffs? Another toy, maybe? Oh, I'm not sure I'm down for anything super hard, but Ronnie sometimes liked to give me a gentle spanking."

"Yes to all of that." Iris grinned wickedly, "But I actually had something else in mind."

"What?" Caitlin frowned.

"I..." Iris blushed slightly, before finally admitting, "I wanna fuck your ass."

"Oh." Caitlin blushed.

"We don't have too." Iris quickly reassured, "It's just that... your ass is so hot, and Eddie wanted to do that to me... well, a lot of guys I dated did, but I was actually considering letting him do it on our honeymoon. But then, well... he died, and then we got together and... I'd totally do it first if you want. Or I could try it and if you're still not sure we just forget it. It's just... you're kind of the perfect bottom, you know? And I love topping you. I mean really, wow, I love topping you. But whenever I'm taking you doggy, I can't help think about what it would be like to fuck you there. To take that forbidden little hole and make it mine. To turn it into a slutty little fuck hole. To turn Dr Caitlin Snow into a little butt slut. God Cait, I cum so hard thinking about that. But we don't have too... say something. Please?"

While Iris rambled Caitlin just stared at her girlfriend in disbelief while a war went on inside her head. She'd always thought anal was gross and she'd never do it, even breaking up with a few guys who were pushy about it. Hell, she'd almost broken up with Ronnie about it when he had used similar words to what Iris had just said. But it still sounded icky coming out of his mouth. It sounded different coming from Iris. Somehow it almost sounded appealing, and Iris clearly wanted it, and most importantly she had just thought about how she would do anything for this girl. But could she really do this? Could she do something she'd previously not wanted to do? And like it? Although ultimately it felt like her decision was made for her, as Caitlin just couldn't take Iris looking nervous and rambling.

So ultimately Caitlin's answer was a cautious, "Okay."

"Really?" Iris grinned cautiously.

"Yeah..." Caitlin blushed, before admitting after Iris gave her a look, "I mean, it's something I promised myself I'd never do with a guy. But you're not a guy, so... loophole? I guess."

"Are you sure?" Iris pushed.

"I'm sure." Caitlin nodded, and then admitted bashfully, "I'd do anything for you."

Iris smiled softly, then admitted, "Me too."

"So..." Caitlin blushed after a few long seconds of silence, "How do you want me?"

"How else?" Iris grinned, "On your hands and knees."

"Of course." Caitlin rolled her eyes before getting into position.

Briefly Caitlin considered whether she should strip, but she was sure if Iris wanted that she would ask for it. Or arrange it herself. Whatever the case she was sure there would be some kind of foreplay, because there was no way anything was going up her virgin hole without some serious preparation. Which was another thought she kind of regretted later. Although initially it wasn't so as Iris just got on the bed behind her and slid her hand over her, cupping and squeezing the cheeks in a way which made Caitlin feel like a piece of meat, which really shouldn't have been appealing, but again it worked with Iris. Then Iris slapped her ass, causing Caitlin to yelp with surprise.

"What was that you were saying about a gentle spanking?" Iris grinned.

Caitlin blushed, then pointed out, "I said Ronnie liked it."

"And you?" Iris pushed with another grin.

Blushing again Caitlin grumbled, "Just get on with it you perv."

Iris giggled with wicked delight and delivered another slap to Caitlin's butt, soon followed by another, and another, and another. She made sure to keep the spanking as gentle as possible, at least for now, which was the least she could do considering what she was asking of her girlfriend. But Iris just couldn't help herself. Ever since the thought had first crossed her mind it just wouldn't go away. Plus Caitlin didn't exactly help by quickly realising that Iris had a thing for her ass, and started to show it off more by deliberately bending over in front of her, and wearing skirts and pants which hugged that beautiful butt even more, and that was really saying something because Caitlin Snow was gorgeous without even trying, and when she tried she was irresistible.

Part of Iris thought she should put on the brakes, but she just couldn't. It would be the smart thing to do. After all, this was a big step, and she didn't want to lose Caitlin over some twisted desire. Besides, she thought it would take weeks, and maybe even months or years, to talk Caitlin into trying a little anal. But then Caitlin just agreed after a matter of seconds, giving Iris what she wanted and proving that she was willing to do things for her that she wouldn't do for anyone else, which was such a big deal it was kind of scary. Then Caitlin had bent over and presented that beautiful booty of hers, and Iris realised she couldn't just spank Caitlin. It wasn't enough, at least not like this.

"Sorry babe, but if were going to do this, we're going to do this right." Iris growled lustfully, "Which means a nice hard bare bottom spanking."

Honestly Iris was expecting Caitlin to firmly object to this and put a stop to it, or take some convincing to go ahead, or at least a grumble and a witty quip. Instead Caitlin's only response was to whimper softly and lower her head in a sign of submission which almost overwhelmed Iris with pure lust. God, Caitlin really was the perfect little bottom. Or at least she would be when Iris was done with her tonight. Then, resisting the urge to get lost in that thought, Iris grabs Caitlin's cute little skirt and slowly pulled it and her girlfriend's panties down to reveal Caitlin's ass in all it's glory. She then took a few long seconds to admire it, before returning to the spanking.

Again Iris was gentle at first, but slowly and surely she increase the force of the blows until she was delivering on the hard spanking she promised. The hard spanking Ronnie had probably never given her girl. Or at least, she hoped he hadn't, as Iris liked the thought of being as many firsts for Caitlin as possible. Either way Iris may have gone a little too far with beating that ass, but she just couldn't help it. She just became so lost in watching those cheeks jiggle with every blow, and slowly turn bright pink, to bright red, to a dark and angry red. That, and the sheer power she felt from spanking her beautiful girlfriend, and a doctor at that, like a naughty child.

Caitlin had felt reduced to that on the few times that Ronnie had spanked her a little too roughly. On those occasions she had asked him to stop, and to his credit he had, and Caitlin had no doubt that Iris would do the same if she asked, but she didn't. For some unholy reason Caitlin allowed the spanking to become truly brutal, and to her shame she even enjoyed it. She wasn't sure why. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know why. Actually that wasn't true. As a scientist she couldn't avoid the curiosity, and it didn't take long to realise the difference. Simply put, now she was on the verge of becoming a super villain and hurting the people she loved Caitlin welcomed the punishment, and the feeling that Iris was putting her in her place.

It wasn't a healthy thing to believe, but Caitlin couldn't stop herself from feeling it, at least a little. Of course it wasn't the only part of it. The other part was that lately Caitlin had been revelling in the role of the submissive bottom, and while this was more extreme than anything else they had done so far Caitlin still very much enjoyed being under Iris's power. Towards the end of the spanking when her lust was overriding her brain Caitlin even allowed herself to believe that she was helpless. That if she asked Iris to stop she wouldn't, and all she could do was lay there and take it. Or more accurately wriggle and take it. And whimper. Oh God did Caitlin whimper, cry and even scream as her ass was repeatedly smacked.

At first Iris had gently caressed her ass in between each blow, and the pause between spanks lasted quite a while. All that groping almost made it more humiliating than the later brutal butt beating, Caitlin feeling like a piece of meat, but the pain had been barely noticeable. Now it consumed her entire world and tears were beginning to slide down her cheeks, and yet still Caitlin found herself enjoying it. The proof of that was sliding down her bare legs, something which Iris had to notice, as why else would she be spanking her like this? Then again, maybe Iris was just lost in the moment, which was a little worrying given what was about to happen. Yet either way Caitlin was bizarrely grateful for it, as it was weirdly cathartic, and enjoyable.

Just as it was becoming too much Iris slowly stopped and there was a long pause. Then Iris reached down and gently placed her hand back down on Caitlin's ass. That alone was enough to make Caitlin wince with pain, but she was soon sighing and even softly cooing as Iris began caressing her ass again. Or maybe it was Iris making those noises? Who cares, Caitlin thought. It didn't matter right now. What mattered was that the pain was being caressed away, and yet her arousal remained, giving Caitlin a growing desire to feel Iris touching her in other ways. Even in the new and scary ways that she knew Iris wanted to touch her.

"Too much?" Iris asked softly and apologetically after the long pause.

"No." Caitlin blushed, before adding with a little smile, "But you could kiss it better, you know?"

Iris smiled, "That's not a bad idea."

Iris then lowered her mouth down to that perfect butt and gently pressed her lips to the right cheek, meaning she was literally kissing Caitlin's ass. She then repeated the process with the left, shamelessly going back and forth for a few long seconds. Then she really got down to business, gently pulling Caitlin's butt cheeks apart with both hands and then slowly sliding her tongue over her ultimate target, causing her girlfriend to let out a loud cry of surprise, and a hint of pleasure. Caitlin then cooed, gasped and eventually even moaned as for the next few minutes Iris began eagerly licking her ass hole, making it crystal clear that the doctor was enjoying this as much as the reporter. Maybe even more.

Honestly Iris wasn't surprised Caitlin liked it, as she could imagine being touched in such a wickedly forbidden place would be thrilling. Embarrassing, but given the way that Caitlin had enjoyed the spanking that would probably only add to the thrill. What surprised Iris was just how much she enjoyed it. Sure, it wasn't nearly as fun as eating Caitlin's pussy, but it still tasted good. And it was so thrilling, especially when Caitlin relaxed and clearly got into it from the sounds of her moans, although Iris could imagine those pale cheeks of hers blushing so adorably from embarrassment that she couldn't hide the fact that she liked it.

Wanting to make this more nasty Iris pulled back briefly so she could spit onto Caitlin's ass hole and then rubbed that saliva in with her tongue. She did that a few more times before wrapping her mouth around Caitlin's back entrance and then began gently sucking on it. Finally Iris tried pushing her tongue inside Caitlin's butt. Unsurprisingly she didn't get far, although she got further than she would have guessed. All of which got very positive sounds out of her girl, but it wouldn't be enough to prepare Caitlin for a butt fucking. Luckily Iris had one more final trick for that, although not before she gave Caitlin a truly thorough rim job. After that Iris eventually retrieved her strap-on and a bottle of lubricant, attaching the former and applying the latter right in front of her nervous looking girlfriend.

Then Iris got down behind Caitlin again, pulled one of her butt cheeks apart with her dry hand while using the one still covered in lube to rub her back hole. Then she slowly pushed a lube covered finger into Caitlin's butt hole, causing both girls to softly cry out this time. It was hard to tell whether Caitlin's cry was a sound of enjoyment or not, mostly because Iris's was and she was so preoccupied by the tightness of her girlfriend's virgin ass. Iris savoured that feeling for a few long seconds, before pumping that finger in and out, then up and down and side to side to make sure she slowly stretched Caitlin. Eventually she even added a second finger, and then repeated the process she had with the first.

After a few long minutes of anal fingering Iris softly asked, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Caitlin replied softly.

"Are you sure?" Iris pushed.

"Yeah." Caitlin confirmed, before adding softly, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Iris beamed happily, "Me too."

"Well then..." Caitlin said as boldly as she could, which wasn't very, "Fuck my ass."

Iris grinned, pulled her fingers out of Caitlin's ass, and then asked, "Do something for me first? Spread your ass cheeks. Show me that pretty little virgin hole of yours. Please? Oh yes, that's it! Mmmmmm, good girl."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and huffed, but mostly blushed at that command, before pressing her face into the bed sheets, reaching back and slowly pulling apart her butt cheeks. Doing that made her feel so vulnerable and exposed, but it was really thrilling. It also wasn't entirely new, as at least this was something Iris had made her do when she was fucking her pussy with that strap-on. But now things were different. Now that strap-on was going to invade her most intimate hole. The one which was never supposed to be entered. Which was incredibly frightening, although also thrilling, and Caitlin meant what she said, she would do anything for Iris West.

That was really put to the test when Caitlin felt the tip of the lube covered cock pressing against her virgin ass hole, causing her to clinch down nervously. She just couldn't help it, it was automatic, but to Iris's credit she didn't insult her intelligence by telling her to relax, instead just waiting patiently until Caitlin got there on her own. It was then the moment of truth, a.k.a. the moment that Iris began pushing forwards, stretching Caitlin's most intimate hole like never before. If Caitlin was going to back out now was the time to do it, and part of her really wanted too, but instead she did her best to ignore the pain and concentrate on relaxing so she could give her precious girlfriend her anal virginity.

It seemed to take forever, a clear sign of Iris's concern for her, but eventually Caitlin's virgin ass hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of that dildo to slip through it and into Caitlin's butt, meaning it was official, Iris had just taken her anal cherry. That thought was so thrilling that it almost totally made up for the pain, but despite herself Caitlin cried out rather pathetically as her butt cherry was popped. Again to her credit Iris didn't ask if she was okay, or remind her to relax, although it was pretty clear that she wanted too given the look on her face, which Caitlin could just about see given her current position. She could also see how turned on Iris was, so she ignored the small part of her that wanted to object to her anal violation and simply concentrated on relaxing so she could give this a chance.

She was rewarded embarrassingly quickly for that. Sure, the rest of the anal penetration was no picnic, but it was nowhere near as painful as the initial penetration, or as bad as she had feared it would be. More importantly, Caitlin was overwhelmed with the incredible thrill of doing something so naughty. Especially for another girl, when she wouldn't do it for a guy. Or maybe it was just something she would do for Iris, and only Iris. Either way it was thrilling. Then when the official butt fucking started whatever initial pain she felt quickly went away and was replaced by ever-increasing pleasure, until it was a struggle for Caitlin to hide just how much she was enjoying this. Which was something she failed spectacularly to do.

Iris certainly wasn't hiding her enjoyment. Well, she was just about able to avoid saying anything, but she didn't have too, it was written all over her face. Besides, the last thing she wanted to do was say the wrong thing and bring a premature end to this. No, she needed to not just see this through, but somehow convince Caitlin to let her do this again, because fuck, it was so hot. Sick and twisted, but so, so hot. So hot watching Caitlin's ass hole stretching wider and wider for her dick before it let her in, officially meaning that she had taken her girlfriend's anal virginity, and then swallow the rest of her cock once Iris started pushing forwards again as slowly as she could.

Ever since she had first fucked Caitlin with this strap-on Iris had been addicted to the feeling of power topping the powerful Metahuman gave her, and nothing had ever made her feel more powerful than robbing Killer Frost of her anal cherry. She was pretty sure nothing ever would, except maybe the ability to butt fuck her beautiful and deadly girlfriend on a regular basis. To make Caitlin her butt slut. Oh God, could Iris really do that? Because that would be so hot, but it seemed impossible, even if Caitlin seemed to be taking the butt stuffing surprisingly well. Extremely well, in fact. Iris could be wrong, but she thought she heard a sound of pleasure coming from Caitlin's mouth.

Shortly after hearing that sound Iris was suddenly very distracted by the fact that she was running out of dick to slide into Caitlin's butt hole, and sure enough inch by inch the strap-on completely disappeared until her chocolate thighs were pressed against those pale cheeks, meaning it was official, Caitlin Snow had just taken every inch of her cock up her ass like a little slut. Like a butt slut, Iris thought with a blissfully happy, and hopeful, grin. That grin stayed on her face as for the next few minutes she admired the contrast of their skin, and continue to do so when she eventually started ass fucking her girlfriend, Iris pumping her hips back and forth so that her big black dick began sliding in and out of Caitlin's super pale and super tight ass.

Then Iris heard a sound which awoke her from her lust fuelled daze. At first she thought she must have heard wrong, just like before, but there it was again. A moan! A fucking moan of pleasure, and after that Iris continued hearing them as Caitlin began not just moaning, but whimpering, gasping and crying out in pure pleasure, all of which put a wide grin of delight on Iris's face. Caitlin was a butt slut! Or Iris had turned her into one. Honestly Iris wasn't sure what she liked better, but either way the important thing was Caitlin was loving this. Caitlin loved it up the butt! Oh yes, prim and proper Doctor Caitlin Snow, a.k.a. the deadly Killer Frost, was a butt slut, and Iris was determined to make Caitlin her butt slut.

Caitlin had wanted to enjoy this for Iris's sake, and because the alternative would suck. Because sure, she was confident that Iris would have stopped at any time if she asked, but she wanted to give this affair try and more importantly please her girlfriend, so Caitlin had been determined to keep her mouth shut. As it turned out she failed, but not because she found anal too hard. In fact it was exactly the opposite, which was incredibly embarrassing. After all, being a bottom was one thing, but being a butt slut? It wasn't something Caitlin thought she could handle. Although it soon became very clear that she didn't have a choice in the matter.

One choice she desperately clung onto with all her might was the ability to at least not beg to cum too soon. Because if there was one thing she knew about having sex with Iris West was that begging to cum was pretty much inevitable, but at least Caitlin could resist for as long as possible. And who knows, maybe she would be lucky. After all, this wasn't just any normal fuck. No, Iris was apparently fulfilling a fantasy she'd had for a while. So maybe, just maybe, if Caitlin could hold it together she'd be able to avoid this particular humiliation. But no, Iris's stubbornness won the battle of wills again, and ultimately Caitlin found herself breaking down and begging the other girl to make her cum.

"Harder!" Caitlin moaned softly.

Iris grinned wickedly, and then because she just couldn't resist pushed, "Sorry, what was that?"

"Harder!" Caitlin whimpered.

"Louder." Iris demanded with another wicked grin, "Tell me just how bad you want it."

Again Caitlin whimpered, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again and beginning to tell Iris whatever she thought she wanted to hear, as long as it got her what she wanted, "Harder! Fuck me harder! Fuck my ass harder and make me cum! Please Iris? Fuck me baby. Fuck my butt! Fuck it hard! Oooooooh Gooooddddddd, fuck me in the butt and make me cum! Please? Please butt fuck me like a slut. Ohhhhhhhh fuck, like a butt slut. Ooooooohhhhhh Goooooodddddd Iris, butt fuck me like a God damn anal whore! Mmmmmm yesssssss, fuck my ass, God yes, please Iris, ass fuck me! Fuck me up the ass hard and deep and make me cum with a dick in my butt like a little anal slut! Please Iris, I need to cum like the little slut I am! Goooodddddd yesssssss, make me cum like an ass slut! Your ass slut! Oh Iris, make me your ass slut!"

"Ohhhhhh, I like the sound of that." Iris grinned, before challenging, "But if you really want to cum... then you do it. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, lift yourself up onto all fours and bounce that little white booty back at me. Show me what a little butt slut you really are. Oh yes, that's it, ooooooh bounce that ass! Bounce it good, aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck!"

Quickly obeying Caitlin lifted herself onto all fours and started pushing back against Iris's thrusts. Even in her deliriously horny state Caitlin had the presence of mind to slowly build up the pace, and time her thrusts so that whenever Iris pushed forwards she pushed back and vice versa, making sure that the dildo went as deep into her butt as possible with every wonderful thrust. Which wasn't easy, as Iris in turn built up the speed and the force of her own thrusts, meaning that the two girls were working together to make the butt fucking as hard as it could possibly be, both of them becoming completely lost in it to the point that they were going at it like animals.

Just before they started using every ounce of their strength Caitlin finally came. Her first anally induced orgasm was easily as strong as any she'd ever had, if not more so, which was really impressive given the pure ecstasy Iris had given her ever since they had gotten together. The next orgasm she received was just as powerful, as was the one after that, and so on, until Caitlin felt like she was having one continuous climax, the ecstasy so intense that it retroactively validated the words she had just said. Oh God yes, there was nothing more Caitlin Snow wanted to be in that moment than Iris West's little butt slut, and her last coherent thought for a while was a promise that she would be the best butt slut ever, happily giving up her butt to her girlfriend whenever Iris wanted it.

Iris wanted that more than anything right now, and she was more than willing to use every ounce of her energy to do it and give Caitlin a truly epic butt fucking, and more to the point, so many orgasms that she would beg her to do this again, and again, and again. Which was why Iris desperately tried to hold back her own desire to cum, as she knew that would be the beginning of the end to this wonderful ass fucking. That involve closing her eyes and trying to block out the wonderful sounds around her, but it was no use. In fact it only intensified some aspects of the sodomy, until ultimately Iris just opened her eyes and focused on pressing forward while avoiding her own finish line as long as possible.

Luckily she was naturally stubborn, and had experience with something like this from strap-on fucking Caitlin's pussy, so she was able to hold back for quite a long time, but ultimately it just became too much. The stimulator against her clit, the feeling of Caitlin's juicy little cheeks jiggling against her thighs, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh and Caitlin's screams of pleasure echoing throughout the room, and maybe most of all the sight of Dr Caitlin Snow bent over in front of her, taking it hard in the ass like a little bitch. All of it was just too much, and inevitably Iris found herself crashing over the edge of orgasm. Although to her credit she pushed through it and the next few climaxes, but she could already feel her strength failing her.

Deciding to enjoy what time she had left Iris allowed her mind to wander into fantasies she'd been having lately which she was determined to make a reality. Fantasies involving her waking up to Caitlin anally riding her like the greedy little butt slut Iris wanted to turn her into. Then Iris would bend Caitlin over the kitchen table, and maybe in the shower too, so they could have three solid butt fucks before leaving for work. Then, after a couple of breaks filled with ass sex, they would come home, have dinner, maybe curl up and watch a movie or a TV show before finally having a couple of hours of deep anal love-making in which Iris got to take Caitlin in every position and gently give this ass the attention it deserves.

Of course such fantasies were impractical, but if Iris could talk Caitlin into even weekly anal she would call it a win. It definitely seemed like it wouldn't be a problem, as by the time Iris ran out of steam she had lost count of how many times cum had squirted out of Caitlin's cunt. Although when she did run out of steam Iris collapsed down onto an equally exhausted Caitlin, who in turn collapsed onto the bed sheets, both girls just lying there in a sweaty heap for a few long minutes. Then Iris groaned softly, and began gently kissing first Caitlin's shoulder blades, neck and cheek before beginning to whisper loving words into her ear.

"That was so amazing." Iris practically purred with delight, "Mmmmm, you were so good for me. Mmmmm, such a good girl. Such a good butt slut. Oh yeah Caitlin, you were such a good little anal slut for me. Cumming nice and hard with my big dick in your ass. Mmmmm, please baby, please tell me we can do this again. I want to make you cum that hard all the time."

"Whenever you want." Caitlin groaned softly, almost without her permission.

"Really?" Iris grinned wickedly, "You promise?"

"Uh-huh." Caitlin blushed, briefly hesitating before tilting her head back slightly so she could look at her lover and tell her, "My ass is yours. Whenever you want it."

"Oh God, you really are the perfect little bottom." Iris chuckled.

"Your perfect little bottom." Caitlin confirmed dreamily.

"And my ass slut." Iris pushed gently.

Again Caitlin blushed, but confirmed with a nod, "And your ass slut."


End file.
